A New World
by Lazarus163
Summary: A Child, a Slayer, a Hybrid, and a Human. Destined to save a world that is not theirs. Caroline is pregnant with Klaus' child, and his best friend, Buffy, shows up with a child. His son Alex. Was it mere coincidence that a past version of Buffy shows up day's before a portal opened that took them to a mystical land? Or could have been The Powers That Be?
1. The Portal

How one night, one amazing night, can flip your world upside down. That's how Caroline felt, and it was not a good feeling. Caroline looked at the pregnancy test that rested on her nightstand. Her phone buzzed, and she took a sharp breath. There was a plus sign and Caroline almost fell off her bed. She was pregnant, but she didn't know how to tell him. Much less find him, he always disappeared, no explanation, nothing. She unlocked her phone and called Bonnie.

"Hey, Care." Bonnie answered,

"Hey can you... Can you and Elena come over..."

"Care..." Bonnie began, concern evident in her voice,

"Please get here." Caroline hung up. Her first month back as human already screwed up. Graduation was tomorrow, and Elena had just got her humanity back.

When Caroline killed the twelve witches, a massive outward push of magic hit her. It had sent her spiraling into a tree and knocking her out. She tried to shake off the thought of that night. The magic had stripped her vampirism away leaving her human.

 **3 weeks ago...**

 _Caroline woke up with a groan, she was actually in quite a bit of pain. She fished her phone out of her pocket and called one person._

 _"Caroline, love, what a pleasant surprise." Klaus said on the other line,_

 _"Klaus, I need you to come get me." She said tears evident in her voice, "they left me in the woods, and I'm hurt... Something's wrong." She sobbed, she hung up. Two minutes later Klaus arrived and stopped dead._

 _"No..." He said,_

 _"What?" She asked, he picked her up gently._

 _"Your human again. Let me take you home." He said softly, he loved this girl so much it terrified him._

 _"No, I want to go with you." "Please, I don't want to be alone." She cried, burying her face in his chest. Klaus used his speed and brought her to the mansion. "Ah!" She cried as he set her down, her knees buckling. Klaus could see the swelling through the leg of her pants. He tore the leg of the pants and looked at her leg. There was a large gash, and it was crooked._

 _"Caroline you need blood." He bit into his wrist, she took in his blood and she felt her bones mending the gash close._

 _"Klaus..." She said, "I-" she was afraid to say the three simple words._

 _"What is it love?" He asked, his voice soothing._

 _"I... I love you." She finally said, Klaus didn't hesitate and his lips found hers. It was gentle, sweet, and her heart raced, for the first time in two years._

A knock at the door pulled her out of her thoughts. Bonnie and Elena walked in.

"Care what's wrong?" Elena asked, Caroline looked down at the ground. Her eyes watering,

"I'm pregnant..." She sobbed,

"But the only person you've been with is Tyler, and he left months ago." Bonnie said,

"Vampires can't procreate." Elena reminded,

"Well, Klaus isn't all vampire!" She covered her mouth, "I slept with Klaus, I love him. And somehow I'm carrying his child." Elena looked sympathetic, Bonnie looked pissed.

"You love him?" Bonnie asked,

"Yes..." Caroline whispered.

"You're lucky you're one of my best friends." Bonnie said.

* * *

Willow walked through Sunnydale, Tara by her side. She missed Buffy, Tara noticed the look on her face,

"Hey, it's okay," she said.

"No it's not damn it!" Willow cried,

"We'll get her back."

"She's gone... She went through Glory's portal and she disappeared." Willow cried, Tara kissed her on the lips,

"We are going to find a way to bring our friend back, I promise."

* * *

A blond girl walked the streets of an unfamiliar town. She found a house, and went to knock.

"Hi?" A brunette girl asked, there was blond in the background crying and a girl comforting her. Then the brunette looked more closely at the girl. Her hair was matted, she was caked and blood, and she looked dazed. "Do you need me to call an ambulance?" The girl fainted, "someone call 911!" The girl ordered.

"Elena what's wrong?" Caroline asked,

"Just call an ambulance,"

* * *

The girl woke up in a hospital, for some reason she could tell she hated them. The brunette was there, and so was blond woman, who was dressed like a sheriff.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked,

"You're in Mystic Falls. We ran your blood. Your name is Buffy Anne Summers, you are twenty years old by the looks of your bone structure." The woman said, "which isn't possible. Because apparently you live in England and are thirty two." Suddenly a rush of memories came back to her.

"What do you mean? What year is it? It's 2001,right?"

"It's 2013," the woman said. "Now I called the Buffy of this time, and she's on her way here from England."

"What, why?" Buffy asked,

"Because she remembers being in this situation." She said, then another rush of memories hit her. She began to sob.

"Dawnie." Buffy sobbed. "I jumped into that portal to save her."

"What did the portal look like?" The sheriff asked,

"Midnight blue," Buffy said.

"That must've been the light seen by the hikers last night." The sheriff said, "I hope you rest up."

"Can I at least get your name?" She asked,

"Elizabeth Forbes, but you can call me Liz." Liz said, Buffy nodded,

"Can I get something to eat?" Liz nodded and went to the cafeteria for her.

* * *

Caroline walked up to the front doors of the mansion. She knocked, and the door opened to reveal Klaus. The minute her eyes fell on him she broke down. Her sobs shook her body and Klaus knelt down and put an arm around her.

"What's the matter love?"

"I'm pregnant." Caroline said, "it's yours, I mean obviously it's yours." She cried, Klaus was as stiff as a statue.

"Caroline... that's not possible, vampire can not procreate."

"Well you did it." She said,

"Have you been with someone else?" Klaus asked,

"How could you ask me that, and no I haven't. If you don't believe look at my memories." She told him, he put his hands on the side of her head and focused. She hadn't been someone else. It was Klaus' child.

"I'm going to be a father." He said with a smile, "we're having a baby Caroline." He said,

"You're not mad?"

"No love. I never though I'd be a father. I get to have a child with the woman I love most." Klaus said, his hand went to her abdomen.

"Klaus I am so in love with you." Caroline said and kissed him,

"So much for me huh?" Tyler's voice sounded behind them, "you love him... He got you pregnant." He said angrily. "You stupid slut." He said, Klaus was about to murder him for talking to Caroline that way.

"Klaus please give us a moment." She asked, Klaus reluctantly nodded. She turned to Tyler, "you left me here by myself. For months, not just because Klaus was chasing you, but because you didn't care." She accused, "I know you slept with Hayley, while we were together." She almost screamed,

"Save it, I always knew you were the same, neurotic, control freak, insecure girl who bangs the first warm body that she sees. Fuck you Caroline." Tyler screamed at her,

"Tyler, you have no reason to talk to me like that." She said holding back tears,

"Maybe you should stop what you're doing with your life, and keep your damn legs closed." He spat, Caroline slapped him hard. He growled his eyes flashed amber and he backhanded her. She spiraled and slammed into the front door he was on her in a second trying to kick her abdomen. She screamed in pain when she felt one of her ribs crack. Klaus was outside and his hand in Tyler's chest, holding his heart.

"You've just lost your right to live, mate." Klaus growled, Caroline didn't even stop him.

"Go to hell, Klaus," Tyler said in pain, spitting blood into his sires face. Klaus tore his hand from Tyler's chest, and the boy fell to the ground dead. Caroline screamed in pain as she stood up. One of her legs was broken, she had several broken ribs. Klaus was immediately in front of her, giving her blood.

"He tried to kill me, and the baby." She said in shock, she walked over to his dead body. She felt no sadness, she felt relief that someone so cruel was dead. How could someone go from saying they loved her to trying to kill her. To kill her baby, "get his body out of here," she said flatly. She couldn't feel emotion for what he had just done. "I'll let the other know." She then started to crime, "I thought I was going to die Klaus." She sobbed, "I thought he was going to kill me." She fell into his open arms, she buried her face into his shoulder. She cried and Klaus just held her, then came the clearing of throat. There was a blond girl stand in there looking at Klaus with a smile on her face.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day." The petite woman said,

"Buffy," Klaus smiled, Caroline stood there confused. "Caroline, this is my friend Buffy. She's the Slayer."

""A", being the word now,"

"Be alive for a thousand years and try to change the way you refer to Slayers." He said, Buffy knew all about Klaus. She also knew that he was good man deep inside. This Caroline girl brought out the best in him, she looked over at that dead body.

"Really?" She motioned to the body, she could tell it was a hybrid.

"He tried to kill me... And my baby." She said with a sob. "Me and Klaus' baby." Buffy looked extremely confused,

"Umm seriously confused, here... Klaus can't, wait can he?" Buffy finally asked,

"I'm part werewolf," Klaus reminded, Buffy then nodded. "So what bring you all the way here." She told them about her past self showing up, only also from a different reality. In this reality instead of her dying that night, she got sent to Mystic Falls. "You're thirty two, and you make my thousand years look insignificant." Klaus said as he lead them into the house. He looked at Caroline, "why don't you go shower love, I'll be up in a little bit." He kissed her soft on the mouth, and she nodded at him, walking up the stairs. "How did you get here so fast?" Klaus asked Buffy,

"Willow,"

"Ah miss Rosenberg, she still hasn't sent me that apology letter for teleporting me into the middle of nowhere." He said angrily.

"Hey, that's what you get when you go after Dawn. She's my sister, and that means family. You know all about that." Buffy said, he smiled and handed her a beer, but he poured himself some scotch. "Give me a scotch." She said, "what? I hated the first like five years I lived in England, I can like it now." She said, Klaus took the beer and handed her a glass.

"So where do you need to go?"

"Wherever the hospital I'm in is." She then paused, "what is wrong with my life?" She asked with a laugh,

"Why don't you ask the powers, they might know." He smirked at her, she pulled out her phone,

"Type the address in, I have to go see me." She shivered, "god that's still weird."

* * *

Buffy sat on a hospital bed, needles stuck in her arms, and other gadgets hooking her up to a monitor. The brunette girl left, leaving her with the sheriff who she now knew as Liz. A knock at the door sounded and Buffy looked up to see herself. She started to panic. Other Buffy looked at her and knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Thank you for contacting me Sheriff." Present day Buffy said,

"How did you get here so fast?" Buffy just shrugged,

"Magic," she answered honestly. Liz just nodded and left. Buffy turned to herself, "so, I'm pretty sure there is some law saying that you can't alter the past or speak to yourself in the past or future but rules be damned." Buffy said, past Buffy looked at herself, she looked almost the same.

"How do we look the same, I mean, you don't look older."

"Willow happened... She did a spell, that you're gonna find out about in a few years when you get back. It made us, well immortal. I can't die, I'm also a lot stronger than I was back when I was your age." She then realized that saying that to herself sounded weird.

"Willow's not that powerful."

"She becomes that powerful."

"Seriously, I need to get back to my time."

"And your dimension." Present Buffy added, "in this world, I died going through Glory's portal. I was dead for four months, and then Willow did a spell bringing me back from the dead..." She looked down at her knuckles as she often did when she talked about aiming back to life the second time. About fifteen minutes later, Buffy was given the hospital release papers. "Come one, me and you are going to stay with a friend of mine until Willow can get here." They walked a little ways across town, and to the Mikaelson Mansion. Past Buffy looked at the house in awe,

"Who lives here?"

"Klaus," older Buffy responded. "You'll meet him in 2007," she said. Their meeting had been less than ideal, Buffy was really drunk, he was really drunk, they had sex, then she woke up and realized she slept with an Original. Klaus eventually ended up trying to kill her when he found out she was a Slayer, but he failed, then he tried to kill Dawn, Willow sent him into some unknown rain forest, he made it back to them and actually apologized. He and Buffy had talked a lot since then. Klaus looked a little baffled to see two Buffy's, but he said nothing.

Caroline sat next to him on the couch, an expression of sadness on her face. Her hand on her abdomen.

"Oh my god, did you miscarry?" Older Buffy asked,

"No... That guy you saw dead earlier, he tried to kill me today." She went back to staring blankly at nothing. Klaus looked at the two Buffy's and then eyed the younger one. The one he knew was younger.

"What year do you think it is?" Klaus asked her curiously,

"2001." She said, she turned to look at herself. "So I jump off a tower built by crazy people, get transported twelve years into the future, only to find out that I become immortal, and my best friend is a super powered witch." She then said,

"Yep that's your life in twelve years." Buffy told herself,

"Is Wills helping me get home?"

"Ask her yourself, her cell number is still the same and so is ours." Buffy found her phone, but it looked like it got melted,

"Supernatural energy is not my friend." She whined, "that cell phone was $200." Present day BUffy fished her cell out of her pocket and dialed Willow's number. She handed it to young Buffy who looked at the phone with awe.

"Just hold it up to your ear." She did,

"Hey Buff, did you find yourself?"

"Wills?"

"Yea Buff?"

"When are you coming to help get me home?" Willow immediately knew it was Buffy from twelve years ago.

"I'm on my way to the airport now."

* * *

"Is the spell ready?" A man asked,

" _Vetrus immor, alikite draciin un mura_." Someone said to him,

"What do you mean? We made it so the portal opened by Glorificus sent her to a new time and place," he said angrily.

"The Powers That Be interfered m'lord," a woman said, eyeing her master's server warily. "They sent her twelve years into the future, her future, but also a different reality. She is with the girl from the prophecy named Caroline."

"The Slayer, and that child here..." He said to himself, "that will make the sacrifice more powerful."

" _Nacriin un malinai, oropet norndere. Muste nigarin, ut mendera un mura._ "

"Valkorn!" The woman gasped, Valcorn's head was no longer on his shoulders, and the man stood with a bloody blade in his hand.

* * *

Buffy sat next to her younger self, who had fallen asleep right next to Caroline, who was also well on her way. She looked at Klaus and smiled,

"I really never thought I'd see the day, you in love with someone. You actually not being an evil dick head!" She laughed, drinking right from a bottle of scotch. Klaus just laughed,

"I also bet you never thought I'd be a father." There was a very loud gasp, and shocked girl looking directly at Klaus. Her gaze went to Caroline, and then Buffy, and then the other Buffy.

"Nik, you're a bloody vampire, you can't procreate. Also there are more doppelgangers?"

"First of all sister, I am hybrid, I was born a wolf, witch must explain why I can father children, second she's not a doppelganger, the one who's awake lives in England. The ones that's asleep lives twelve years ago in a different reality." He explained,

"How?" She asked,

"Well I jumped into a portal made by a Hell God and the mystical energy killed me. I was dead for four months and then my friend brought me back to life using the last known Urn Of Osiris. The Buffy of the other reality jumped into the portal and the mystical energy sent her here."

"And you both jumped into this portal why?" Klaus' sister asked,

"Our sister was this thing called they key, that monks used really ancient magic on and turned it into a human using my blood, and this crazy hell God Glory, or Glorificus, needed my sister's blood to open a gate way back to her hell dimension, but in doing so it would have unraveled the walls of space and time creating hell on earth. She was able to open the portal, and the only way to close it was either her blood or mine... Obviously I chose mine and I swan dived off a giant tower built by crazy into the portal." She gave the girl the story. Clearly uncomfortable with the topic that had killed her.

"You fought Glorificus, and won?" She asked disbelieving,

"Yep, I'm a Slayer."

"First of all, there is only one of you."

"Not anymore, my friend Willow did a spell, every potential Slayer becomes a Slayer when she turns fourteen or fifteen. We changed history and the Slayer line forever. All girls born to the Slayer line after the spell was cast also become Slayers. We were fighting The First Evil, and an army of thirty Slayers against an army Neanderthal vampires that numbered in the thousands was a lot more fair than me and my friend Faith."

"Again, even in that timeline there was more than one Slayer."

"In 1997 I killed a vampire who called himself the master. He drank from me and dropped me in a pool of water. I died for a minute, then I came back. Another Slayer was called, she got killed by Drusilla, and then Faith was called." Buffy shrugged, "I broke a lot of rules."

"Okay, so you know one of the craziest vampires in history... At least you don't know Angelus." She said, Buffy got a haunted look in her eyes, and Klaus growled at his sister.

"I know Angelus, I fought him when I was seventeen. And then a couple years ago when." She couldn't say it. "He has another persona named Angel. He got cursed by gypsies with a soul. But trust me when I say, I know who he is. Intimately. He tried to torture me just like he did with Drusilla, but the only difference was, he knew I could stop him, and we are done talking about this."

"Rebekah, why don't you take your questions else where before you upset my friend." He said in a cold voice,

"You don't have friends Nik." She turned to Buffy, "Rebekah Mikaelson," she extended her hand to Buffy, Buffy shook it.

"Buffy Summers," she looked at Rebekah's outfit. "I absolutely love your clothes." She said, she then noticed the handbag on the table. "Is that Etienneaingian?"

"Yes it is," she smiled and then looked at Klaus.

"I might steal your friend." She said, she smiled back at Buffy briefly before leaving. Once Buffy knew she was out of war shot she groaned.

"Its official I met someone who asks more questions than Dawn." Buffy whined, "and more snippy than her."

"Well that's Rebekah, I'm sorry she asked about Angelus. I'm so very sorry," he said.

"It's okay, It's just that's so fresh in my mind just like mom." A lone tear escaped her eye, she quickly took a huge gulp of scotch, not caring about the burning in her throat. The memory of her finding her mother was just as fresh in her mind as it was twelve years prior. She often thought about Joyce when she thought about Giles.

* * *

Buffy passed out on the floor, and Klaus was left with his thoughts. His is only true friend in the world has her past self in her time, but also from a different reality. Caroline is pregnant, he also could tell that Buffy wanted to tell him something but he didn't know what. He decided to wake her up and ask her.

"Buffy, get up," he said shaking her, she shot up and looked around.

"Rule number one, waking up a Slayer, is not a good move." She stretched and checked her phone, she saw a text from Willow saying she was staying in Richmond with Alex.

"Who's Alex?" Klaus asked, Buffy looked down at the floor.

"Come outside, please," she said almost fearfully, he did as she said and followed him out the front. "Klaus, when you left in 2007. I found out, I was... Pregnant. That there was a prophecy surrounding a Slayer bearing a child to an Original." She started, "umm... I ended up having to send him to live with Dawn after he was born, a lot of people wanted him dead, he remembers me though. Then you dropped off the grid, and I wanted to tell you so bad. I didn't hear from you until Giles died."

"So you're saying I have a son?" Buffy cried, a lot.

"Yes, he's six. He has your first and last name, and your eyes." She said, "I'm so happy you found someone Klaus. But Alex needs a father, and when I heard you were in the town my past self showed up in, I decided to tell you. I know we started talking a lot after Giles died, and I'm so sorry I never told you." She cried, "he gets picked on at school, and beat up, because all the other kids think he's a bastard. He knows he can't do anything because he is so powerful." She sobbed, "he needs you in his life," she finished. Klaus looked at Buffy in awe. Never had anyone been so sincere in an apology, and he knew Buffy would never lie to him.

"I have a son." He said,

"Yes you do, he was able to come home when he grew into his powers. He grew into them when he was three, the supernatural community is afraid of him, the Slayers think he will either be the greatest thing to happen to this world, or the worst..."

"Powers?" Klaus asked, trying to maintain a level head, though he was failing.

"He can compel people, he said he likes the taste of blood. His blood heals, he can also do magic. Which means he got that from you."

"Buffy I can't do magic,"

"Your mother could," she reminded him. "Klaus you're one of my best friends, and also the father of my child, I need to know if you want to be a part of his life."

"Of course I do," Klaus said, Buffy smiled at him then hugged him hard. They sat there, on the front steps making idol chitchat until the sun came up. A car pulled up in the driveway, and six year old, who looked a lot like Klaus ran over to Buffy. They both stood up,

"Mommy!" He said, tears streaming down his cheeks. Willow stepped out of the car,

"He's having a temper tantrum because I wouldn't let him get McDonald's." She said, and then looked at Klaus who was staring at Alex in awe. "You told him." She guessed,

"Yup, and now me and him are going to tell Alex." "Hey little man, me and my friend have something to tell you." She said,

"What?" He asked, calming down more,

"Do you see that man standing next to me." Alex cast a gaze at Klaus,

"Mommy why does he look like me."

"That's your father baby boy." She said with tears in her eyes, Alex looked at him and started crying before he walked back to the car. "Alex why don't you talk to him?"

"He left me! He's an ass," he said,

"Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson!" Buffy scolded him for his words, she went over to him. "He didn't know Alex." She said, Alex glared at his mother, Willow looked at Klaus and then at Alex.

"Klaus, he has the same glare you have." She told him, Klaus smiled looking at his son.

"Why didn't you tell him?" He asked, he was extremely mature in some aspects.

"Because I didn't know where he was until Grandpa Giles passed away sweet boy." Buffy said to him, and then grasped his hand, "come on let's go talk to him, okay?"

"Okay." He grumbled and walked with Buffy over to Klaus. Klaus looked at his son,

"Hello mate," he said.

"Hi," he said shyly, Klaus cast a look at Buffy and she dragged Willow into the house leaving father and son alone.

"Do you know what your mum does?"

"Yes, she is a Slayer. She said that daddy left. She didn't tell me you didn't know about me." He said,

"If I had known about you, I would've been with you." He opened his arms and Alex walked forward and hugged him, he began to cry. And so did Klaus.

"I never thought I'd have a daddy. The other kids at school call me mean names, they call me a bastard." Klaus growled, that's what Mikael called him, his son didn't deserve that,

"There just jealous." Klaus said,

"Why?" Klaus pulled back and placed a hand in his sons shoulder,

"Because you are special. Your mum told me you can do magic like Willow can. Can your eyes do this?" He asked, his eyes flashed golden,

"Yeah, when I'm really sad, or really really mad." He said, veins appeared under his eyes, "it happens a lot when I get beat up. Last month someone punched me and I threw him across the playground." Alex informed him, "mommy had to take me out of that school, she said that she wanted me to be trained with Slayers because I'm strong." He said,

"Is that right? How strong are you Alex?" Alex looked around, there was a marble statue that must have weighed two hundred pounds, and Alex walked over to it. He picked it up with both hands and walked over to Klaus. He set it down, Klaus smiled at him. "You have to be careful, you could hurt someone if you don't know how to control your strength." He said, Alex looked upset.

"When I was two I was really angry at Auntie Dawn, and I yelled at her to shut up, and she couldn't talk for three hours. Then that thing happened with my eyes." He said, he looked up at Klaus, "can I call you daddy?" He asked,

"Yes you can." Klaus said, a tear fell down his cheek. "So your first name is Niklaus?" He asked after a long moment,

"Yes, mommy told me she named me after daddy. So I have your name." He smiled, Klaus looked down at his phone,

"Why don't we go inside and get you something to eat?"

"Okay," Klaus took his son's hand and walked inside. He led him into the kitchen,

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" He said enthusiastically, Klaus smiled and started to make pancakes. Buffy found them in the kitchen a short while later, eating pancakes. Klaus had a sup of coffee that reeked of bourbon and Alex had a glass of orange juice.

"Mommy, daddy made me pancakes!" He said happily, she always forgot about his hearing.

"Really are they better than mine?" She asked,

"Yes," he looked guilty but took another bite.

"Dang, and here I thought I made the best." She said, "it's okay to like them better than mine." She said. Caroline walked into the kitchen, she stopped dead. She saw a child who looked a lot like Klaus, and a lot like Buffy.

"Care to explain?" She asked, crossing her arms. Buffy explained everything to Caroline. Alex heard five heart beats in the room and looked at Caroline's abdomen.

"Why do you have two heart beats?" He asked eating another bite of pancakes.

"Because I'm having a baby, with your dad." Alex smiled,

"I'm gonna have a sibling?" He asked, Klaus and Caroline smiled at his innocence,

"That's right, mate," Klaus said to his son.

"What's your name?" He asked Caroline,

"I'm Caroline," she smiled sweetly at the six year old,

"I'm Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson. You can call me Alex," he smiled at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Alex," she said.

"I hope I have a sister." He said,

"Why's that?" Klaus asked,

"Because I could protect her, and when guys want to go out with her I can scare them." He stated with a smile.

Willow sat in the other room with the other Buffy.

"So when you went through Glory's portal, you ended up here?" Willow asked intrigued,

"Yup, I remember falling, and a lot of pain, and then I hit the ground. I was in some cemetery, and I started wondering. I didn't remember who I was until I heard my name, and then everything rushed back to me. Mom dying, Tara getting her mind screwed up." She said, "me jumping to save Dawnie." Her eyes turned dark, like she was in some sort of trance.

"Buff? Buffy?" Willow shook her, and then she was knocked backwards.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed, Buffy sprinted in from the kitchen to see a portal in the floor. It was pure white, Klaus, Alex and Caroline came running in.

"What..." Caroline said,

"Mommy what's that?" Alex asked, Klaus looked a bit scared. Then he Alex, and Caroline all felt a pulling sensation, and past Buffy just fell into the portal still in a trance. "Mommy, Daddy help!" He screamed in terror, Willow began chanting, but Alex was sucked into the portal, both Buffy and Klaus screaming. Then Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand and they were both sucked through. The portal closed, Buffy sank to her knees crying in shock, and Willow looked on helpless. She had never felt that type of magic before. It was ancient, and so pure she didn't know if such a thing could realy exist.

* * *

Alex looked around him terrified. He didn't know where he was, they were at spear point. There were grand buildings, something that could have come strait out of a fairy tail. He spotted Buffy,

"Mommy," he rushed over to her, the men with spears made no move against the child. Buffy shook her head in confusion and looked around. She then spotted Alex, who looked suspiciously like her.

"Did you just call me mommy?" She asked then it dawned on her. "Alex," she said, she heard his name before. She knew he was six, and her future selfs son. She hugged him tightly, and then looked around. There was a loud popping noise, and Klaus, and the girl named Caroline appeared on the ground. Klaus looked around for Alex, so did Caroline. When they saw him with the other Buffy they rushed over.

" _Multris vallmorkin hanna, almethwin andora_ ," a woman said. "We welcome you, chosen ones." She said.

"Chosen ones?" Buffy asked, "let's start off with, where the hell are we?"

" _Fergein Veil._ " She said,

"Okay so I'm very much assuming we are another dimension."

"Yes, you four have been chosen to save us. My brother... He is bent on destroying us all. It only takes the sacrifice of a Slayer who has experienced death at least once, and the child of _hyrbine_ and human. Hybrid and human, but we would not allow that. Our Oracle had a vision of a child, who would aid us." She set her sights on Alex, "it is you child." Alex looked terrified and rushed over to Klaus.

"You will not touch my son." Klaus growled, the woman back handed Klaus and he went flying.

"You may be strong but compared to my people, you are equal." She said, "if you couldn't tell we are not human."

"Then what are you?" Buffy asked,

"We are Draiden. Elves in your language." Alex began to cry,

"I want to go home!" He screamed, Caroline looked helpless. She embraced the child and looked st the people surrounding them,

"If we help you, there will be no sacrifice?"

"We will not let any harm come to you, or your party. You will be treated like royalty." The woman said,

"Will you make sure we all get home?" Caroline asked,

"That was the plan." She said truthfully.

"What's your name?" Buffy asked, she didn't trust these people at all, but they were the way to get home.

"Adrianna," she said.

* * *

 _A/N: So is the first, kind of long chapter of A New World. This is a big project I undertook, but I did because I want my fans to have a variety of thing they can read. Fergein is pronounced Fare-in, the language is a little complex, I've been making it since I was ten. The main relationship is Klaus and Caroline. Also I have no apologies about Tyler. I hate him, he wasn't relevant to this fic. Anyway, as soon as I crank out a few more chapters, I will be making a shorter fic about when Klaus met Buffy, and then Alex growing up. Enjoy!_


	2. Fergein Veil

They were led to an immaculate palace. Rivers could be seen on both sides, cutting through mountains, and the giant peaks glistened with snow in the daylight. There were creatures that flew over head that you would never have suspected, even in a fantasy book. They were of magnificent in size, Alex looked up and saw a Griffin.

"Daddy look, a Griffin!" He pointed to the sky, Klaus marveled at the beautiful creature.

"That's Valgrendore. He is protector of our kingdom, he is tame and graceful, but would defend any of us with his life." Adrianna said, she then began to talk with Alex. She answered all his questions with a smile on her face that was completely genuine.

"Do you need anything Caroline," she asked.

"No thanks, just-" she got hit with a wave of nausea. She puked all over the road they were in. She groaned as another wave of nausea hit. Klaus held her hair back like a gentlemen and Buffy rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"She just found out," Buffy guessed.

"It's quite all right. Morning sickness in believes lasts far longer." Adrianna informed,

"Caroline, why are you sick?"

"It's what happens when you have a baby in you." She explained, standing up strait. "Your mommy had it when you were inside her." She said, Alex turned to Buffy.

"Is that true?" He asked, Buffy had to play the role of her future self.

"Yup, I had it really bad." She said, Klaus smiled. Even though this wasn't the Buffy he knew, she still had all of the qualities.

"Caroline, love, do you need anything?" He asked,

"Water," she said, a guard handed her a glass bottle.

"It is water that comes from a spring on, Mithrain Mountain. It is the purest in all the land." He told her, she opened it and drank. She expected to be warm, but that wasn't even close. It was the most clean tasting, cold water she had ever drank.

"Wow," she breathed, she could've sworn she saw her breath,

"Is there anything else you need m'lady?" He asked her,

"No, thank you." She said,

"I'm hungry!" Alex exclaimed,

"You just ate, not even two hours ago." Klaus said to his son,

"I didn't get to finish," he huffed at his father. Klaus laughed, and Caroline smiled when she saw his dimples. Buffy just kept moving forward. Her eyes kept darting to the sky, seeing a very large shadow every now and then. She thought she was going crazy until everyone gasped, and loud roar was heard.

"Dragon!" Adrianna yelled, Buffy grabbed her sword and raced off,

"Get them to safety!" Klaus yelled at the guards, and he looked at Caroline and Alex. "I'm going to go help mummy. Stay with Caroline." He used his speed and rushed off,. He found Buffy in a field facing down the beast.

"Come on scaley, is that all you got?" She said, there were dead spots on the ground, and it was in godly cold. The Dragon whipped it's tail and it connected with Klaus' stomach. There was a squelch noise and Klaus groaned, having to hold his intestines in while his body healed. Buffy used then of the curved sword and bashed the Dragons eye. It roared in pain, and it flapped its wings. A guest of wind hit Buffy and she soared backwards and landed on the ground with a thud. "Fuck!" She screamed went she felt something stab through her arm. It was the sword, she ripped it out and charged.

She dodged and ducked, trying to keep out of range and its claws. Never in a million years did she expect to be fighting a Dragon. There was loud gust of wind and the she saw blue hue building up under its throat, she dropped to the ground just as ice was forced out of its lungs. As it was closing its mouth Buffy hurled herself forward and struck out with the long blade. It went through the roof of its mouth and out the top of its skull. It bellowed in pain, after that its body crumpled to the ground. Buffy walked over and ripped the sword out of its mouth, and the she ripped a knife sized. Silvery blue scale from it body.

"Klaus, you okay." He was looking at herin awe,

"You just killed a Dragon." He said, "the hardest thing to kill in all literature and you've done so."

"Mommy!" Alex appeared. Klaus looked not so surprised by how sons speed.

"Alex, what did I tell you?" He said,

"To wait with Caroline."

"You didn't do that,"

"I heard mommy scream and I got scared," he cried, Klaus' anger melted away and he went over to his son. He hugged him tightly,

"I'm sorry I got angry with you," he said, casting a look at Buffy.

"I was worried about your mother too. She's my best friend."

"Why aren't you with mommy?" Alex asked,

"Because your mother and I, we weren't compatible. We didn't work," he tried to explain.

"But you should be with mommy, not Caroline! Because then mommy us gonna want to go back to England and I'm never going to see you again. It's not fair." He cried, Klaus looked at Buffy. He was lost, and he didn't know how to console his son.

"Baby hey look at me." Alex didn't so she used her stern voice that she used with Dawn. "Niklaus," she called him by his first name. Klaus and Alex both looked at her, she motioned to Alex and Klaus just smiled. "Me and daddy aren't together anymore because it wasn't working. We were happier as friends okay? But I'm gonna make sure, that next school year we are going to move to America, and live near daddy, okay?" She said, his tears stopped,

"Okay mommy," he then noticed the Dragon.

* * *

"Willow fix it please, I don't know what to do!" Buffy cried,

"Buffy, I don't know what to do! I have never felt magic that powerful."

"Please get my son back, please..." Buffy said tears streaming down her cheeks. Willow stepped forward and hugged her best friend.

"We will find a way to do this. I need you to find the Sheriff and tell her what happened. And if any other Originals show up, make sure you tell them what happened. To Klaus," Willow was about to leave when a blond girl threw her back into the room.

"Please don't fight." Buffy sobbed, "come on please come back." Buffy cried,

"What the bloody hell is happening."

"Look in my head," Buffy said weakly. Rebekah did so, she gasped.

"Your child, Klaus' child got sucked into that portal. Along with your past self, Caroline, Nik." She grabbed her cellphone out of her pocket,

"Elijah I need you to come back to Mystic Falls. Nik just got sucked through a portal, with his son Caroline and another person." She pasued, "yes his son, hurry!" "You red head, please get her some water." Willow nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Buffy we are going to get them back. I promise you." She hugged the Slayer tightly. Buffy began to wail, like someone had just murdered her family.

"Alex please come back." She sobbed.

* * *

Willow and Tara walked into the magic, to find Anya and Xander looking at some books.

"Hi," Tara said, Willow wiped at the tear stains. Xander noticed this and went over an embraced her.

"Wills, we are going to get Buffy back." Xander assured her, "I just wish Giles hadn't left."

"Maybe we can bribe someone to help us." Anya suggested, every one looked at the blond and she went back to reading.

"I can't believe it, Buffy has been gone for a month." Willow said, "I can't believe that she left spike in charge of Dawn." Willow shuttered,

* * *

Buffy walked back to Adrianna, Klaus and Alex with her. She handed her sword back and the scale.

"It's dead," she said.

"Lectorim androm moracine. Veluct, Adreas, Luctora." A guard said,

"The Dragon does. King, Queen, Child." Buffy shrugged, "mortim Anderson nelevin." The guards nodded and walked off in the direction of the Dragon. "It is customary in our culture to make a weapon forged by Dragon scale for the Dragon slayer." She explained,

"Why thank you," Buffy said with a smile. She looked over at Alex, his eyes had changed and his fangs had dropped.

"Mommy your hurt," he pointed at a large gash that was running the length of her chest.

"Oh..." Buffy fell to the ground,

"Mommy!" Alex screamed rushing towards Buffy. He bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth, "mommy wake up! Please wake up!" He sobbed, Klaus pulled his son away from her and hugged him tightly.

"Did something hit her?" Adrianna asked, Klaus nodded,

"While I was down I saw the tail whip her."

"The tail of Dragon has poison. She needs to be taken to be healed." She said, she hauled Buffy and swung her over her shoulder.

"Mommy!" Alex screamed and tried to stop them, but she snapped her fingers and she was gone. The guards brought them into the palace. They led them to a grand bed chamber and closed the doors. Caroline went over to Alex and hugged him, Alex just cried. Klaus looked at his son,

"Your mum is going to be okay," he told him, Alex on the other hand was inconsolable. Caroline held onto the six year old. She whispered soothing words into his ear, and rubbed her back in small circles. "Alex, calm down. Take a deep breath." Klaus said, Alex focused on his breathing. He then did something very unexpected. Klaus found himself on the other side of the room with Caroline, Alex stood in the middle of the room encircled by blue fire.

"Alex, hey can you calm down?" Caroline said, his eyes were amber, and the whites of his eyes were red.

"No," he said, his voice disembodied. "That Dragon hurt mommy and then they took her away." He said angrily.

"Alex," Klaus warned. Alex's werewolf side was showing, along with his witch side. "Alex st-" Klaus screamed when he felt a bone break. "Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson, listen to me right now!" Klaus bellowed. The flames died down, "please stop!" Klaus begged, Alex had tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Daddy..." Alex said alarmed. He looked at the scorch marks on the floor. Klaus walked over to his son,

"It's okay, I've got you." Klaus said, Alex walked forward and fell into his father's arms. Klaus kissed the top of his head, "I love you," he told his son.

"I love you too daddy," he sobbed. Klaus had never loved many people in his life. His son was definitely one of them, he had only known for a day, but knowing that he had a child, and another on the way changed him in a way he couldn't fathom. He loved his son more than words could describe. He loved his unborn child the same. Klaus let tears fall, and he cried with his son. Caroline walked over and put her arms around both of them.

In a separate part of the palace a scream of pain erupted from a room.

"Help me!" Buffy screamed, the woman taking care of her looked at her with sympathy,

"It will be okay. We have to get the poison out." She said, the wound looked worse. It had started to fester, they told her that her body temperature was highly elevated. Buffy screamed in pain and clutched the sides of her head, and the world went black.

 _Buffy turned and looked at Dawn, a tear streaming down her face._

 _"_ _Dawn, listen to me, listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles…tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world — is to live in it. Be brave. Live…for me." Buffy turned and did a running jump of Glory's tower._

"Dawn!" Buffy screamed, one of the guards tried to restrain her but he was knocked unconscious quickly. Another guard stepped in her way, But Buffy smashed her first into the guards nose. She bolted. She ran as fast as she could, and ended up running through a pair of large doors. She saw Klaus, Caroline, and Alex. She rushed over to Alex grabbed him and ran. She found a flight of stairs and went up them. She ended up on the roof of the palace.

"Mommy?" Alex asked, Buffy just looked at the horizon. She stepped closer to the edge of the roof. "Mommy stop, your gonna fall." He cried, Klaus was suddenly with them.

"Buffy," she didn't say anything. Alex rushed over to her,

"You're going to fall mommy!" Alex screamed, he tugged her with all his strength and she moved but he slipped and fell. Buffy snapped back to reality, she jumped over the side and caught him mid air. As they fell she pulled him on top of her. They hit the ground hard, Buffy felt a crack in her spine and she spit up blood. Alex was unsaved, but he was crying in terror. Klaus landed next to them. There were people surrounding them. He pulled Alex off of her, and then bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth and forced her to drink.

"Stop!" Adrianna cried, "she needs eleven magic to heel her!"

"I am not going to sit idly by and watch the mother of my son die!" Buffy rose of the ground but fell,

"The wound needs to be treated because the poison of a Dragon will kill her." She pulled herbs out of her pocket and placed them on the wound. They began to steam, and then Buffy gasped and fell to the ground unconscious. "Take her to the bed chambers, she will be asleep for a few hours. When she wakes just call for me and I will come." She walked off. Alex was sobbing uncontrollably as he looked at his mother.

"Is-is she okay?" He managed to ask,

"She is going to be, now why don't you go find Caroline. Ill be up in a minute okay?" Alex nodded and walked off, wiping at his eyes. Klaus reached down and picked Buffy up, he then used his speed and rushed to the room. He saw Alex already there lying on the bed, face buried in a pillow crying. The silk bed sheets were wrinkled. He placed Buffy down and went to find Caroline. She was out on a balcony over looking everything. She turned and saw Klaus,

"Hi," she said,

"Hi," he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. They looked at the setting sun, "do you think we are having a boy or girl?" He asked moving his hand to her stomach. She smiled,

"I don't know, I want a perfect little girl. One that gets spoiled, and has unconditional love." She said, Klaus kiss her hair and then turned her to look at him. He cupped her face stroking it with his thumb.

"I love you Caroline." And then he put his hand back on her abdomen, "and I love you little wolf." He said, he brought his lips to hers. Her eyes closed, a feeling of safety washing over her. She focused on the feeling of his soft lips on hers, the way their bodies seemed molded for each other. How his stubble tickled her lightly, how the kiss was filled with love and passion. Her hands went around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth. How it danced in such a familiar rhythm, even though they had only kissed a handful of times. She pulled back and looked into his ice blue eyes, and she smiled. She loved this man with all her life.

"I love you, Klaus." She told him, he smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Willow sat in the living room of the Mikaelson Mansion. Buffy had finally agreed to go to bed after hours and hours of convincing.

"And you are who?" A man asked behind her, she turned around,

"I'm Willow," she then took out a book, it was ancient. "I'm assuming you're Elijah. Which is a good thing, I've been looking at this book it's about mystical portals. You've been alive for a thousand years, if you can help figure out what language it's written in, then we will be one step closer to get to g your brother and nephew back." She said,

"Now you see, I am not sure how I have a nephew. A vampire can not procreate." Willow sighed and explained the story. "My brother didn't break his curse until a few years ago." Elijah informed,

"He was born into a prophecy, there were higher powers at play when he was conceived." Willow said, she then showed him a picture of Alex. He was struck by the similarities the child had to Klaus. Willow just handed him the book, "we really need your help." She said, and then sat back down. She began chanting, as she did so her shortened white. Elijah felt the power radiating off her in waves. She had power that surpassed Esther, she might even be the most powerful witch in the world.

"Interesting," Elijah said as he looked over the writing. "Where did you come by this?" He asked Willow, she thought for a moment,

"Florence," she said.

"This seems to be in old Norse. A language I happened to have grown up speaking. This is older than my time though. Five hundred years give or take before I was born."

"Did the Vikings know a lot about this?" She asked curiously,

"Who ever wrote this book did. Vikings believed in the folklore, how Fenrier the wolf killed Odin. How Thor was strongest of the gods." He said, "but the only portal to another land was believed to be a gateway to the afterlife." He said, "though me and my siblings were raised to believe that we would be with the spirits when we died."

"Your mother was a witch wasn't she."

"Yes, her name was Esther." He said, Willow's eyes grew wide,

"Your mother was Ayana's pupil? Then that means... Your mother was the one that turned you into vampires."

"Yes she was. I'm surprised you know who Ayana was."

"She's revered in the witch community. Her magic was so pure, she also has lineage alive today, the Benette's." She said, she felt like a kid in a candy store. "Sorry I just brought us way off topic, I need to translate the passages into English." She said, "this is going to be a long night.

* * *

Willow Sat in the middle of a circle drawn in blood. Three candles were set in front of her, along with a spell book.

" _Aperite portas, qui cepit eam . Reducet eam ad nos! Tester domini rerum temporumque illi remittam; Mitte electus worrier populi illuc!_ " She then spoke in English, "Open the portal that took her away. Bring her back to us! I call on the lords of time to send her back! Send the chosen one, the worrier of the people back!" Finally after hours of chanting, a portal opened. "Guys, I got it!" Tara, Anya, and Xander came rushing in.

"Baby..." Tara said, Willow's hand went to her nose. There was a large amount of blood. She shrugged it off and went to stand up, but fell. Tara went to catch and they both went through the portal. It closed, and Xander dropped to his knees.

"Oh god," Xander said.

"Do you wanna play shiver me timbers?" She asked,

"No Anya, we just need to go home." They left the training room of the Magic Box.

* * *

Buffy awoke to the sound of a loud popping noise. She shot up in bed to see a light flickering and then the sound of a thud.

"You okay baby?" A very familiar voice said,

"Yeah I'm fine," another familiar voice said.

"Willow!" Buffy screamed, Willow's head shot up. Then the door opened and walked in Willow.

"Oh god, Tara remember how I told you I had an evil vampire doppelganger from another reality? Well, uh, that's her." Willow squeaked,

"Oh god," Buffy said, older Willow had a look on her face when she Tara. Buffy had to interject. "Okay, no I am not the Buffy you are looking for. She got sucked into a portal with a friend of mine and my son..." Buffy teared up, she looked at Tara. "We're gonna need your help." She said, "now go meet Elijah, he's down stairs." They both nodded and left.

"Buff," Willow cried, Buffy went and hugged her friend. "She black, she's really here."

"Wills, you can't do anything. She is in the past." Buffy said,

"I know but the minute I saw her, I felt a piece of my soul fix. The one that broke when she died."

"Willow they are here for my past self. We have to help them, because they will get Alex back, Klaus and Caroline back."

* * *

Buffy woke up, she felt a slight burning sensation across her chest. She also felt a body next to her, looking down she saw Alex. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. She wasn't his mother yet, but she would be. To such an amazing child, the thought that she carried him made her smile. Klaus and Caroline walked back into the room, and she put a finger to her mouth. They both nodded; she got up slowly and quietly, not wanting to disturb the child. She walked to another part of the large bedroom.

"I can't believe I have such a wonderful child in the future." Buffy said,

"Icant believe you were able to give me a son." Klaus said,

"Buffy I've known him for a day, and I already love Alex. He's so sweet, and brought out a motherly nature I didn't know I had."

"Well it was shocking to find out I had a son." There was a sob that sounded behind them.

"You don't remember me?" Alex asked, "mommy what do you mean?"

"Sweetie," Buffy started.

"No! How can you not believe you had me?"

"Because... Because I haven't had you yet... I'm from the past." Alex began to cry and he ran to Klaus who picked him up and let him cry.

"I'm so sorry Alex."

"Shut up!" He screamed and Buffy's mouth closed. She tried to talk but couldn't. Klaus looked at his son.

"Alex," Klaus scolded. "You do not use magic on your mother." He said and then he noticed his eyes. They had turned amber, and veins appeared under his eyes. "Alex, breath, just take deep breaths." Alex did so, and his changed back and his anger went away.

"You can talk again mommy." Buffy looked at him,

"I still love you little man." She said,

"I know," Klaus put him down and he walked over to Buffy and put his arms around. "I love you mommy," he said almost detached. Buffy cast a glance at Klaus. The knew that something had happened the minute he took that deep breath. He walked out of the room, and Buffy fell onto the bed in the room.

"Klaus..." She said, he just looked into the direction of his son,

"I think... I think that he turned it off." He said,

"Turned what off Klaus?" Buffy asked,

"His humanity." Buffy looked like she got punched in the stomach, she began to cry.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoy.  
_


	3. Halforth

" _Devite on rary, lena morta infuktra." A man walked to a pedestal that held a golden bowl sitting on it. He poured blood into the bowl. "Lector!" The blood ignited, then a horrible scream sounded._

 _"Stop it!" The woman screamed._

 _"Here I thought a Slayer would be more resilient." He grabbed the heart of a deer and he stabbed a knife through it._

 _"Ahh!" She screamed, "for the love of God stop!" Buffy cried, coughed up blood._

Buffy shot up in bed screaming. She felt physical pain. She felt the blood in her lungs.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" Caroline asked. Buffy began to cough, blood poured from her mouth. "Klaus!" Caroline screamed, Klaus was in the room and Buffy found blood in hed mouth. She began to cry,

"Oh god it hurts!" She screamed, then the room shook and a plume of fire rose from the floor. A man, dressed in midnight black armor appeared. Buffy screamed when she saw him.

"And here I was having such fun manipulating your dreams. How does your chest feel?" His eyes glowed red, "did you like the pain?" His eyes grew wide as he said that.

"You best leave," Klaus snarled. The man looked at Caroline,

"Your child's time will come," he walked over to Caroline. Klaus pinched him hard in the face, he went flying backwards. "Did you really think that would hurt me?" His hand in Klaus' chest, he began to scream in pain.

"Adrianna!" Buffy called, she appeared in the room.

"Brother," she spat,

"Sister," he said with equal venom.

"You know Halforth, you have gal coming here. Seeing as I'm the only one who can stand fighting you." Halforth squeezed Klaus' heart and Klaus fell to the ground. His skin desiccated.

"He will wake," he took his helmet off. "I should know," his eyes flashed red and fangs became visible.

"You need to leave," Buffy said, Alex walked into the room. He saw the man and instantly his eyes changed amber, and the whites of his eyes turned red. He looked at everyone in the room, he didn't see Klaus.

"Where's daddy," he asked passively,

"Dead," Halforth said. He felt the power coming off of the child. "I shall take you for the sacrifice." He rushed Alex, but stopped, then he was flung backwards. He screamed as he felt his bones breaking. His screams echoed one last time before disappeared. Alex's eyes returned to normal, that's when spotted Klaus. "Daddy!" He cried, rushing over. Seeing his father dead was what brought back his humanity. "Daddy please wake up! Daddy!" Klaus' skin returned to normal and he gasped awake. He saw Alex crying over him. He sat up and embraced his son,

"It's all right, Alex I'm okay," Klaus assured. He looked at Buffy, but her face looked tortured. "I love you little one," he kissed his sons hair.

"Buffy?" Caroline asked walking up to her. "Buffy hey, what's wrong."

"Halforth. He has a hold on her. She might not return." Adrianna said sadly, she then looked at Alex. "Klaus, your child is our only hope. He will save us." She left the room,

"Daddy, is mommy gonna be okay?" He asked, Klaus shook his, unsure of the answer.

"I don't know my wolf," he said. Caroline just looked helpless. She didn't feel good, she could detect a smell all to familiar to her. Blood, she looked at Alex and saw a lot of blood coming from his nose.

"Sweetie you have a nose bleed," she said. She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped his nose. Alex just kept staring at Buffy.

"Mommy move, mommy!" Buffy suddenly snapped back to reality.

* * *

Later that night Klaus and Caroline went into the other part of the bedroom and shut the doors connecting it.

"Caroline, I'm worried about Alex." Klaus said, Caroline put her arms around his neck.

"I felt the power that radiated off him. Even when I was a vampire I never felt something so powerful." She said truthfully, "but he saved us." She kissed Klaus on the lips, his tongue slipped into her mouth. Their tongues clashed for dominance, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes and smiled. His lips moved to her neck and he lightly nibbled and sucked on the skin of her neck. She moaned in pleasure, shivers traveling down her spine. He moved down to the nape of her neck and nibbled, she gasped.

She finally had enough, "on the bed, now." She ordered, he picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his erection pressed against her center and he groaned as she grinded her hips against him. They fell back on the bed, and she found herself without a shirt. He removed her bra and cupped her breast. She gasped as he teased her nipple, he brought it between his teeth and he lightly sucked on it.

The wetness between her legs became noticeable as he slipped a hand into her pants. She did her best not to scream in pleasure as two of his fingers found their way inside her. He kept his mouth on her breast as he expertly worked his fingers, using the palm of his hand to rub her clit. She felt heat building up in her core, he felt her walls tighten. He removed his hand from her pants, and licked his fingers. She did her beast to flip them, Klaus was happy to oblige. She removed his shirt, and went strait to his neck. She sucked on his skin and left kisses down his neck, and down his toned chest. She moved across his abs and stopped at his pants. She undid the clasp of his belt, and pulled his pants down with his boxers.

She gasped at his length, even though she had seen it before, she would never get over how big he was. She brought her lips to the head of his cock and began lapping it. He groaned as she took him into her mouth, one hand pumping his shaft as she bobbed her head, and one hand massaged his balls. His member tightened and relaxed as she worked on him. She began to move faster, and he groaned as he felt his balls tighten. He climaxed and much to his surprise she kept her mouth around him. She went back to his mouth and kissed him, tasting himself on her gave him a strange erotic feeling. He pulled back from her and removed the rest of his clothes. Soon she found herself naked.

Klaus aligned himself with her entrance. "Tell me what you want Caroline,"

"I want you inside me," she said short of breath as she felt him teasing her with his head.

"In time," he then moved his head down her body. He came to her succulent lips and he pushed his tongue inside of her.

"Klaus," she moaned as he moved his tongue within her. She came undone and he took in her release, he licked his wet lips and moved back to her mouth. The minute he kissed her he thrust inside her, causing him to groan. She was still wet, he was surprised at how much of an affect he had on her. He smirked against her lips as he moved slowly in and out of her. His cock slid deeper each time until he reached her sensitive core. "Finish me," she said, quivering as he moved in and out at a leisurely pace. She crashed into his lips, kissing him with pure lust and she got what she wanted. He began moving faster, and she felt her walls begin to tighten, and heat began building in her core.

"Fuck..." He groaned, with one last thrust he came undone along side her. The pleasure washing over them in waves. He pulled out of her slowly, and rolled to his back. She snuggled closer to him and his arm wrapped around her. He pulled the silk comforter around them and she laughed as she looked towards his crotch. His cock stood erect, making the sheet tent over his length.

"I can't believe you're ready for more." She said, he smiled as she moved her hand underneath the sheet. "Let's see if I can fix that." She said seductively and grasped him in her hand. She slid her hand up and down his shaft causing him to buck his hips. She went faster, trying to get him to come undone. He did with a guttural growl, and he kissed her hard.

"I love you Caroline." He said breathlessly,

"I love you too Klaus," she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and she melted into his arms. He pulled a pillow behind her head and then his. They fell asleep tangled in each other.

* * *

Buffy looked at Elijah and Tara as they were having a conversation. Both Willow's sat on either side of her, past Willow to her right, and present day Willow to her left. Buffy's melancholy mood was so strong that you cod taste it in the air. Willow stared longingly at Tara, she couldn't believe she could see her again, and talk to her.

"Um, doppel-me why do you keep looking at Tara like that?" Willow asked herself,

"Our reality is different," Buffy vaguely explained. She sighed and got up off the stairs, she barely slept. The sleep she did have was plagued by nightmares about losing Alex.

"Oh, vague Buffy is here." Past Willow said said. Even a that time Willow knew her best.

"Look I just miss my son!" She began to cry again and both Willow's hugged her. "And this is kind of weird." Buffy said with a very strained laugh. "I have something to point out."

"What?" They both answered,

"You're vampire doppelganger. "I think she's kind of gay," you both said. Hits collage, breaks up with Oz, you become gay. Foreshadowing I tell you!" She finally laughed,

"Buff, why did you ever notice that?" Past Willow asked,

"She's right though." Present day Willow said, they both laughed. "I guess alternate realities just seem to be a part of our life." Elijah then walked up to them,

"Willow, Buffy, Tara needs your assistance." Tara stood on the floor where the portal had opened. She was holding a sliver dagger. Future Willow was the first to ask,

"What do you need us to do?"

"I need Buffy's blood, then I need your power Willow." She then turned to Elijah, "by channeling your power we might just be able to open the portal." Buffy stuck out her hand and Tara cut her palm before giving Elijah the dagger. She handed it to him and he dipped it into a vile of ash and then plunged into his heart. She directed Buffy to hold the blood over his forehead. Then she put a bowl in Buffy's hand and had her let the blood drip into it. "Willow put the salt on the floor in a circle." Past Willow did so, Tear slit Elijah's wrists and used the blood to draw patterns. They all lead to the circle of salt, she collected the bowl from Buffy and turned to present day Willow.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to draw a pentagram in Buffy's blood. Then I need you to read this." She handed her a note. "As you draw the program I need you to be a complete peace. Your head and your mind clean. Elijah's blood is powerful, but add Slayer blood to that."

"You have a very strong blood spell." Willow sat on the floor in the circle and drew the pentagram. She then closed her eyes and focused, her hair turned white soon after but her eyes stayed closed. After an hour her eyes finally opened. " _Habitum tempus tutores temporis, quaesumus. Cum dicimus, te sanguis. Aperiesque ostium, nunc! Nos ad te! Aperite portas, et tunc mittere retro!_ " She called. She repeated this process, her eyes becoming white as she channeled more power.

* * *

Buffy awoke to strange sensation coming from her neck. She shot up when she realized she was being fed from.

"Alex!" She screamed he looked down guilty.

"Mommy, I'm sorry." She looked at the window and realized the sun had come up.

"Sweetie you can't do that." She said, "my blood is different than other blood okay?"

"It tastes sweet." He said, she couldn't hold anything against him. He was so adorable, she just hugged him close to her.

"Why don't you go wake up Daddy and Caroline." She said, he nodded excitedly and ran to the other half of the bedroom. He had to push open a set of doors, what he saw stopped him.

"Daddy..." He said, Klaus was on top of Caroline,

"Alex, please leave," he said. "Now!" He didn't need to be told twice, he rushed back to Buffy.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed, she looked into the bedroom and saw them both scrambling for clothes.

"Oh god,"

"Daddy and Caroline were hugging naked." He said with a grossed out face.

"What... I..." Klaus came into the room shirtless, and Caroline was in his button down. "Klaus please... Deal with this, I am not equipped to have this conversation with him." She said,

"Why were you on top of Caroline? You were hugging naked." Alex said, Klaus looked at Caroline helplessly. He sighed when she offered no help,

"That was," he took a deep breath. "That was how you were made." He said,

"I don't understand," he told his father.

"You don't need to right now. One day you will, and I will talk to you about that when that day comes." He ruffled Alex's hair and looked at Buffy who was wearing the same relieved expression on her face. Alex was happy with answer as he just simply nodded. Adrianna came into the room with an arm full of clothes.

"I have brought you clothing. We have made it from the finest material we have." She handed them clothes and socks. Then she took out what looked to be some sort of shoe. "Your current...Clothing will be washed, and there is a private bath in each part of this room." She pointed to pair of doors that could be found on either side of the room. They all thanked her and walked to the door. They opened it and their breaths caught. They were led by a stone path to a set of water falls that led to individual pools. There were rocks perched beneath the smaller streams of water that flowed from tall mountain peaks. The water was crystal clear and also steamed. The girls went down to the steaming water and stripped naked and jumped in. Alex looked uncomfortable, and Klaus didn't really know what to do. They stripped down to their underwear and walked to a separate pool of water.

"Any morning sickness?" Buffy asked,

"Not yet, thank god," Caroline said with a laugh. "What happened to your neck?" Caroline asked eyeing the healing bite.

"Alex... I woke up to a weird feeling on my neck and there was my child feeding on me." She said, then her hand snaked unconsciously to the scar from when Angel had bitten her. "It's... God I- Caroline my child is hybrid witch that could kill us all. But, he is so pure and innocent and I love him." She said, "I really do... Even though I never carried him, I can feel a protective urge course through me when he's around. The same thing I feel with family. Or maybe it's the Powers telling me that he is my son and that's where these feelings are coming from."

"Buffy, it's okay to love him... Even though you technically didn't have him yet."

"It's just, one day I'm jumping through a portal of mystical energy fully expecting to die. The next, I wake up and apparently it's twelve years in the future and I have a kid, and apparently I become immortal." She said, "it's a bit overwhelming." She stated,

Alex heard all of their conversation and so did Klaus.

"Why does mommy keep saying she hasn't had me yet?"

"That's your mother before she had you. Before me and her met and made you."

"What do you mean?"

"She's from the past Alex. She is still your mum, she just hasn't had you yet. Mum is back home trying to get you back." Alex wasn't comprehending the information. His face was contorted into a mask of confusion and hurt. Then he nodded,

"She said that she still loves me, regardless." He said, Klaus just nodded. They got out of the spring and went back to the room to find their new clothes. They dressed, and when Klaus saw himself in the mirror he stopped dead. He was wearing the clothes he saw underneath the guards armor, only his was made out material that couldn't possibly exist. Instead of a blue fabric his was red. He then noticed a set of silver looking armor sitting on the bed her and Caroline had slept in.

"Oh you are bloody kidding me!" He exclaimed, he sighed and went over to the armor. Buffy and Caroline found their clothes. Caroline was dressed in a long, blue, silken dress, that was highlighted with gold on the sleeves. Buffy was dressed like a warrior, a full set of armour, specially fitted to her. And then she notice the sword, it was the same silvery blue as the Dragon scale. It was a curved blade, about three feet long tip to tip. The end of the handle had a spike on it that looked to be a claw. She looked at herself in a mirror. Her armor was gold with highlights of red, she discarded the helmet.

"So I'm just curious how they new my exact size in clothes?" She asked, "I feel like that's a violation of privacy." She complained Caroline laughed,

"I wonder what they have for Klaus... To wear..." She trailed off, she saw Klaus walk out of the joking bedroom. He was clad in silver armor and a sword strapped to his side. "It's official you got hotter." She exclaimed and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Though I appreciate the compliment I feel ridiculous."

"No Klaus she's right. You're hot." Buffy said, she then noticed another sword lying on her bed, she put it across her back. "I guess they have something planned for us today." Buffy said, Alex came up to her and she smiled. "Aw, look at your clothes." She leaned down and kissed his head.

"Lady Buffy, Lord Klaus, Adrianna requests you presence." A guard said stepping into the room. They both nodded and followed him. They were lead down hallway where the floor seemed to be made of silver. The stone walls were etched with scenes of epic battles and carved depictions of Buffy. Then one of Klaus, another of Alex, and one of a very pregnant Caroline.

"This isn't creepy." Buffy grumbled,

"Now I wonder if that feeling of being watched over the year's wasn't me being paranoid." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Oh no it was you being paranoid, just maybe not all the time." She just shook her head, " I have a bad feeling. I can't shake it." She whipped around as she felt someone's eyes on her. No one was there. "Great, now I've got myself psyched out." She complained as they came to a pair of oak doors. The guard pushed them open and they walked in. Adrianna's long read hair was done in a braid. Her sea green eyes examined them and she sighed.

"Halforth." She said as she sat down, "he is becoming a problem."

"You know, having a creepy psychic dream where he was literally killing me didn't register with me." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you have animosity towards me just get it out."

"You sent me forward in time, only to have me sent to this place with my ex boyfriend who happens to be _the_ original hybrid. Our son, who I have yet to have, and his current girlfriend who is pregnant." Buffy began, "so yea I'm pretty fucking pissed." Buffy said,

"You have every right to be. But understand you are our only hope. For ten thousand years my job has been to see you make it to Fergein Veil under my protection. I was the one who oversaw this prophecy." She said, "for ten thousand years, I have had to watch my brother and pick up the carnage he left in his wake. When he found the prophecy pertaining to the destruction of our home he started a civil war that lasted for a thousand years!" She said, "and your child is our weapon against him. For the last ten thousand years we have made sure that he would be safe."

"You shouldn't have decided a six year old would decide the fate of your world." Buffy said angrily.

"You do not understand. We have brought you here because we need your help. We have ensured you safety. Nothing we have done has been to hurt you. Your future self, was not supposed to die when she jumped off the tower built by Glorificus. That is why we sent you forward, because if you had died that night you wouldn't have come back. Since you have arrived we have had our highest trained men and woman protecting you. Perched outside your doors, people who move in absolute silence." She said in exasperation, "we need you to help. Veltharin, mirne vorgul adra. Vincuul alacast m'tere morta alforce! Methwin uun velgara mihidriin, pultua mora!" The room shook as she spoke the words elvish. "Your child is the only one who will beat my brother. In three days time you have to arrive in a small town called _Valenmore_. An informant of mine will be waiting there and you shall go from there. You will arrive back in Fergein Veil by the end of the month. Halforth has captured our Oracle."

"You expect me to leave my son and unborn child?" Klaus growled,

"I expect your help!" She screamed, "that is all I need from you. This quest I am sending you on is to help Alex. And if last nigh didn't resonate with you my brother is a vampire. Vampires in this world would give an Original something to fear besides the mystical white oak that your own mother called upon to turn you. Vampires in this world have magic, they are faster than you, and in strength a giant would fall dead from one flick of the wrist. Klaus you can not die! And Buffy, you Killed a dragon, something I doubt my brother could do. I have put the strongest magical around the both of you, along with Caroline and Alex."

"Time here flows differently. One month is one week in your world. So I say again you must be back by then end of the month. If you do not return, we will send some... people after you." Adrianna waved the guard over and he led them out. He shoved them back into their bed chamber.

"Get your ass back here and try fighting the Slayer!" Buffy screamed through the door. She turned around and looked at Alex and Caroline. She explained everything to them, by the end Alex was clinging to her and Klaus for dear life crying. Caroline was sitting on the bed a lone tear making its way down her cheek.

"You can't go!" Alex screamed,

"We have to buddy." Buffy said,

"It's okay, me and your mum will be back as soon as you know it." Klaus assured Alex, "will you be good for Caroline while we are gone?" Alex sniffles and stepped back from his parents,

"Yes." They both kissed the top of his head. Klaus then walked over to Caroline, taking her hand he led her out to the balcony.

"Caroline,"

"Klaus, please don't go." Caroline begged, "what if that psycho Halforth attacks us again."

"Alex will protect you." Klaus leaned down and Kissed her with everything he was worth. "I will return to both of you." He put his hand to her stomach, "you and my little wolf." She smiled and kissed him again. He walked back over to Buffy. They stood shoulder to shoulder before turning and leaving the room. A guard stood outside their door. He handed them both a pack to carry and a canteen. Then they followed him to a pair of old wooden doors that opened to the stables. They both found horses and hoisted themselves up.

"You ready?" Buffy asked turning to Klaus.

"I am," he said. They both raced off on their horses leaving the buildings behind them.

* * *

 _A/N: So here is another one! I hope you are enjoying it, this chapter I found it hard to write, mostly because I couldn't quite get the ending to the chapter right. I am going to be working on my other fics for a little while before you see another update, which will be next week._


	4. A Broken Blade

Buffy sat on the couch staring at Willow as she repeated the incantation. Past Willow and Tara sat looking at into each others eyes. Present day Willow's eyes and hair had turned white an hour after meditating, and 3 days into chanting nothing had happened. Willow had been at it for a day. Buffy groaned and sat back, not breaking the witches concentration. She had begun channeling from Buffy's blood making the Slayer feel lightheaded. Her phone buzzed and she walked outside.

"Who are you? And how the hell did you get a company number?" Buffy snapped,

"Well you see that's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Seriously not in the mood. Tell me who's calling." She demanded,

"My name is, Damon Salvatore, I have a friend in L.A. who said you might be able to help with a problem." He cleared his throat, "Spike says hi."

"Look, I really can't. My kid is missing, and I-"

"Look, I am not thrilled to being reduced to asking a Slayer for help but a two thousand year old immortal might make it hard to do anything."

"Silas..." She said,

"Glad you know who I'm talking about. I'll text you the address." He hung up, she turned around and almost screamed when she saw Rebekah standing there.

"Why does Damon bloody Salvatore want your help?"

"Five letter word, begins with 'S', and has a thousand years on you and your siblings." Buffy said,

"Silas." Rebekah said, "I'm coming with you."

"Um, just wondering, why?" She said, "oh my god I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Buffy said in shame,

"Hey it's all right, your son, my nephew is missing. I get it, but if anything is happening with Silas, having someone who is very strong by your side might help." They set off in Rebekah's car, they arrived there soon after. Buffy jumped out of the car and walked to the front door. She knocked and then a brunette girl opened the door.

"My name is Buffy, Damon Salvatore just called me about Silas. He said I might be able to help."

"Damon!" The girl called he appeared a moment later, Buffy was immediately took off guard by his eyes.

"Wow, I thought you'd be taller." He said,

"That's a very common misconception. But don't let my size fool you." Rebekah took it upon herself to demonstrate, Buffy grabbed her and threw the Original backwards sending her rolling across the ground. "So what's the deal?" She looked between the two very stunned vampires.

* * *

Buffy jumped off her horse and sat on one of the many large rocks that bordered the road.

"God, I hate horse riding." She complained, "and I miss my clothes." She pouted, Klaus got off his horse and sat next to her.

"I need to feed." He said, "I don't really fancy animal blood either." He said Buffy just sighed and took off her gauntlet and held her wrist to his mouth.

"Under any other circumstances I would never do this. But apparently at some point in my future I trusted you enough to have sex with you..." She began to babble, "just drink." He bit into her wrist and fed. He now understood why a Slayers blood was so intoxicating. He pulled back and looked at her.

"That is..."

"The most intoxicating thing you have ever tasted? Yea I got that from the one vampire who ever fed on me." She sighed and grabbed her canteen. "Do I even call this a canteen?" She laughed, she then took a sip of water which was somehow still cold. She leaned back as much as her armor would allow. "I hate this armor. Why couldn't it be lightweight." She said, Klaus laughed.

"For the Slayer I thought you had more endurance."

"Hey, I can endure this, that doesn't mean I can't wish for something less bulky. And more stylish, these elves wouldn't know style of it hit them in the nose." She said, Klaus smiled at her. They got back on their horses. They found a sight that marked roadways. "That's nifty," Buffy said before turning her horse in the direction of Valenmore. Klaus followed, they began to see buildings in the distance. Finally they arrived in the town, they found the stables. They told the people who they were sent by and they let the horses stay there for free. The first place they saw was a large house, that was surrounded by beautiful trees. There were ponds on either side, and statues that lined the walk way. They arrived at a pair of wooden double doors. Buffy knocked,

"Melharthwere, invulwen." A woman said answering the door,

"Adrianna," Buffy said, the woman nodded and let them in. She led them through a grand entry way that had marble stairs that spiraled upwards. In the middle of the two stairs was a fountain with a depiction of a Buffy. She was holding the sun in one hand, and the moon in the other. The water came from her tear ducts. "Do they revere us like Gods? Also why do I look sad in that?" She pointed to it.

"You are revered as Gods." A man said walking into the room. He was the first human they had seen. He was tall, about 6'4, and was clad in armor that resembled a dragon. He had large sword in a sheath at his side and a bow on his back with a full quiver. He had long blond hair and piercing green eyes. "Among the actual Gods that is." He looked over Buffy and Klaus.

"I'm assuming you're the informant we were sent to meet." Klaus said, he hated not being in charge. Buffy could tell he hated it.

"Yes, I am," he had an almost Scandinavian accent. It sent chills down Buffy's spine, Klaus noticed this and smirked at her. She blushed and looked back at the man,

"It's kind of weird that people know who we are. You got a name?"

"Galdore," he bent to one knee and kissed her hand, then he got up and shook Klaus' hand. "It is a pleasure to be in the presence of the Chosen Ones." He led them into a dining hall and Buffy got really excited.

"Food!" She practically screamed. Galdore laughed and he offered them seats at the head of the table. Buffy sat down and the instant she was seated she grabbed the plate in front of her. She bit into the warm bread which was drenched in butter. She spied a glass of what she thought was some sort of ale and chugged it. Both Klaus and Galdore looked at her curiously. "What?" She asked biting into a piece of chicken, "leave me alone, I haven't eaten in almost three days." She complained and went back to eating, "do you have any more ale?" She asked, a server came over and set two glasses in front of her.

"So what is it that Adrianna needed you tell us?" Klaus asked,

"You need to retrieve a blade. It's broken, but the jewel that lays in the hilt of the blade is a very powerful conduit for magic... The sword itself is that of legend. It was used to kill the first Dragon in this land." He said, Buffy looked up from her plate.

"So you want to send us after a sword that I'm assuming has been lost for thousands of years, to get a jewel... What's the catch?" Buffy asked narrowing her eyes,

"It's gaurded."

"By what?" Buffy asked,

"A giant." Buffy almost fell backwards,

"Come again... A giant, as in really tall, really mean, hates anyone that gets within a hindered feet of it." Buffy said, she then began to grumble about how they were in middle earth, and many other things about The Lord Of The Rings.

"She's right, they are evil. So you need to be smarter, which may not be hard but you also need to be stealthy. The sword is likely put out in front, for everyone to see so to speak." Buffy had stopped eating and looked to be in deep thought.

"Where is this Giant?" She asked,

"Mithrin Mountain, follow the path itself, and you will find yourself in drastically different terrain. Beware, Griskin dwell. They are like wolves only twice the size and their bite is poison. If you get bitten there is but one cure." He said, "the blood of a giant." Both Buffy and Klaus looked at each other then back at Galdore.

"Is their bite poison to a hybrid?" Klaus asked,

"It is not... I'm more worried about you, Slayer." He said, "the poison is painful. Like someone had pushed you into a fire. Then it becomes an agonizing pain that feels like the underneath of your skin had hot needles shoved under it. You then run a fever, and then well I assume you know what happens next." Buffy looked down at her plate, her appetite gone. Buffy stood up from the table and walked out. Klaus excused himself and went after her.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked finding Buffy by the fountain.

"Remember that bad feeling I had 3 days ago?" Klaus nodded in response, "well it's back." The feeling she was having she had experienced only once before. "The only time I had ever felt something like this was when I fought The Master... When I... When I died."

"You are not going to die," Klaus said.

"How do you know that? What makes you think this can be stopped?" She asked, tears falling from her eyes. "I was spared death, Klaus! I can't die, I can't leave Dawn alone. Alex needs me until he gets his real mother back." Buffy cried,

"You are his real mother!" Klaus argued, "though you have not carried him, you still love him like your child and that's because he is. You become my best friend, I can't let you die." He hugged Buffy, "Is won't let you." Buffy just nodded,

"Should we stay here and rest, or do you wanna keep moving?"

"I say we keep moving." Buffy took a deep breath. She was about to say something when her breath caught. Klaus noticed and pulled back looking at her face. He turned around and saw Halforth.

"Isn't this nice. Yet isn't it wrong to lie to someone?"

"What are you saying?" Buffy asked, "how could he possibly know I am going to die."

"Oh my bad," he was suddenly in front of Buffy and a sword was stuck in a break in her armor. "I was just distracting you." He smiled cruelly, Klaus punched him full force in the face causing him to fly across the room.

"Buffy," he said taking the sword out of her. She gasped in pain, she was pointing at something behind Klaus. Klaus didn't have time to react as he was hauled to his feet.

"Like I said before. You think that actually hurt?" He asked, Klaus was being held by the neck several inches off the ground. The height difference was staggering. He took his hand away from Klaus' throat, Klaus stayed in the air.

"Let him go," Buffy said through gritted teeth.

"As you wish," he smiled. He flicked his wrist and a loud tear was heard, followed by Klaus screaming. He fell to the ground, Buffy looked in horror at the detached arm. "So silly, how you think I can easily be beaten." He kicked Buffy in the side causing her to go crashing into the wall by the dining hall. Galdore was nowhere to be found,

"Stop this," Buffy pleaded, he just advanced on her. She struggled to her feet and drew the sword made from the Dragon scale. He gave her a quizzical look before drawing his own sword. His eyes glowed as he smelled her blood. He removed his helmet and it hit the floor with a loud clank. His red hair fell into his shoulders.

"You think you could best me in a sword fight?" He rushed Buffy but she shot out her leg and it connected with his stomach. He groaned as he felt a rib crack.

"A word to the wise, don't piss of the Slayer!" She swung her sword and he parried, she was remarkably fast, she whipped around and back handed him. "And hurting my friends didn't earn you points either." He had enough, he used the dull side of his blade and swung it at her midsection. It connected with a sickening crack before she crashed into a wall. Blood was forced out of her lungs and her vision began to blur. She felt more blood coming from the sword wound.

"Pathetic." He said, "my sister put spells on you... Yet that can be fixed." He reached out a hand and held it just above her for head. There was a white light. "There," he backhanded her and she hit the ground. He made a gasping noise and was thrown backwards. Klaus stood over Buffy, his sword was drawn and his eyes had changed. He fed Buffy his blood,

"How dare you!" Klaus screamed turning to face Halforth. The elf just smiled wickedly and threw his sword, Klaus was suddenly behind him. Halforth fell to his knees as he felt a sword go through his chest. Klaus bit into his neck. "You do not touch my family!" Klaus bellowed. His arm had reformed, he brought the hilt of his sword to Halforth's neck knocking him out.

"Klaus, thank you."

"No problem love, we need to go." Buffy nods and they raced out of the large house. The un-tied their horses and took off running. I'm the distance behind them the large house exploded into flames.

* * *

Buffy was led into the Library of the Salvatore house.

"So you're friends with Spike." She she stated with a chuckle, "I didn't know spike had friends."

"Yeah well that's not important supergirl." He said, Buffy groaned. As if she didn't know enough vampires that gave her nicknames. "Our friend Bonnie was recently brainwashed by Silas. He convinced her to do three massacres to complete the expression triangle. Now we don't know where she is. She's the only one that can kill Slias, so if we find the witch, we will also find a two thousand year immortal hell bent on beginning Armageddon."

"Wow, so your friend sacrificed thirty six people in the name of Silas?"

"Well she didn't actually do it herself."

"Then how-"

"Not important, we need some muscle." The front door opened and slammed. "There's Stefan."

"Damon, what's going on?" He asked walking into the room,

"Well you see Stefan I'm being the good guy with the help of the Slayer." He motioned at Buffy who waved at Stefan.

"Oh, why is she here?"

"Because blue eyes over there asked for my help, I'm Buf-"

"Ground rule, nicknames are my thing." Damon interrupted,

"Hi I'm Buffy, it's nice to meet you." She said ignoring Damon, "apparently your brother doesn't understand it's polite to greet people." She cast an annoyed look at the vampire.

"Stefan Salvatore," he said.

"So is there any thing that happens when this guy shows up? Lights flickering, a bunch of people going missing..." She trailed off when the power died. "Or power outages," she said.

"Damn it," Damon said. He turned the flashlight in his phone on and walked off to the basement. The brunette walked in,

"Hey your name is Elena right?" Buffy asked, "I heard Damon call you that on his way to the door earlier."

"Yea..."

"So I take it when love sick idiot says 'our friend Bonnie,' he means your friend Bonnie." She said Stefan laughed at how well she was able to read Damon.

"Is there any place you can think of this might be going down? Think really think." Buffy said.

"No I'm sorry." Buffy's phone rang,

"Hello?"

"Buffy, this is Sheriff Liz Forbes, I need you down at the hospital."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She got up, "blue eyes I'm heading out, the sheriff wants to meet with me."

"And I am coming with you." He said, Buffy groaned but let him step in front of her. He stopped and kissed Elena goodbye and they walked to the front door.

"So just wondering why would she call me? I met the woman two days ago,"

"She knew a guy in England that was a watcher." He said pondering on the name, "Rupert Giles," he finished.

"She knew Giles," Buffy said.

"Knew?" Damon asked, Buffy didn't answer. They got in his car, "all she knew is that he had trained the most powerful Slayer in the world. Come her surprise when she learned it was you." Buffy said nothing and kept staring out the window. When they arrived at the hospital they both rushed in.

"Liz what's happening?" Damon asked as he and Buffy walked up to her,

"The power outages originated these three spots." Liz pointed,

"Those are the spots of the massacres. So she filled the expression triangle." Damon said,

"So where would she be?" Buffy thought for a minute and then pointed to the middle of the triangle where the school was. "What is it with towns that have supernatural shit and schools?" Buffy asked, they both looked at her funny. "I loved on the hellmouth for 7 years. My high school was built right on top of it." Buffy explained,

"Good for you Blondie, but we have to get there. Let's go." He said and dragged Buffy with him.

* * *

Caroline sat with Alex eating dinner.

"Caroline?" He asked,

"Yeah?"

"Are mommy and daddy going to be okay?" He asked sadly,

"They'll be fine." She said with a smile, even though she doubted her own words. They sat in silence for a little while until a knock sounded at the door.

"M'lady, Adrianna requests to speak with Alex." Caroline nodded and gave Alex the okay. Alex followed the woman to a large dining hall where Adrianna sat. She smiled when she saw him,

"How nice of you to join me." She said with a large smile, "has anyone ever thought you to control your magic." He nodded,

"Aunite Willow did." He said, he demonstrated by infighting several candle with his eyes.

"So you want to learn of to do it better?"

"Mommy said I'm not ready yet."

"It's okay to break the rules here, I won't tell." She said, Alex shook his head excitedly.

"Bring in the creature." Two guards walked in with a large cat looking creature. "That is a _Medrigon,_ the night prowler. They aren't very nice."

"It's scary," Alex said,

"Wanna see something." She focused on the animal. " _Volmenir esterwen,"_ the creature howled in pain and then fell to the floor. There was a large ice crystal sticking out of its side.

"Wow," the six year old said.

"That's all you have to say when something wants to hurt you."

"Volmenir esterwen." Another one appeared in the creature and he laughed. "That is so cool." He said in glee.

'Yes the child will do well by the end of this he will be able to destroy Halforth and Fergein Veil will be free." She thought as she taught him another spell.

* * *

The path narrowed as Buffy and Klaus crossed into the mountains. The scenery change was outstanding. They followed the path deeper into the forested mountain, the air beginning to feel thick they got off their horses and walked a little ways ahead.

"Hello," a woman said appearing next to them.

"Hi..." Buffy said, the woman's face turned warped and she hissed at Buffy. Buffy pulled out her sword and slashed. The woman dodged it and then her fingernails elongated and her skin tore from her body. Before them stood a creature that Buffy would've sworn was uglier than anything she had ever fought. It's face became almost entirely skull besides the patches of fur and the deer antlers that sprouted from its forehead. It's body was half skeletal, and was cover by a very thin discolored layer of muscle.

" _Volugurom nethmalwin ulufuct."_ Buffy felt chills at the words.

"What are you?" Buffy asked as it's hollow eyes turned to her.

" _Grajden."_ It answered before vanishing. Buffy shuddered,

"That thing was terrifying," Buffy said underneath her breath. Klaus laughed,

"And here I thought the Slayer doesn't scare easily." Klaus teased,

"That is not true. Okay maybe it is but there is still a level of creep factor." Buffy said. Klaus just shook his head,

"Sshould we take the horses or walk?" He asked, Buffy just shook her head.

"I think we should camp. I'm wicked tired." Klaus and Buffy started to set up camp. They put up a tent that on the inside looked like a house. There were candles lit, beds for the both of them and a small lounge area. "This is unreal," Buffy said. She stripped out of her armor. "I feel like I haven't slept, how long have we been here?"

"5 days," Klaus said.

"She wasn't lying when she said time moved differently." Buffy grumbled, she took off her armor and sat on her bed. Buffy melted into the soft bad. Klaus came in and did the same, only removing his shirt after. Buffy Sat up and took a deep breath. She walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips. "Thank you for saving me." She said, Klaus looked possessed. She still kissed the same, and he felt something inside him stir.

"I would do it again if it ensured you living." He said. He couldn't believe himself. He still loved Buffy, he was scared to have ever admitted it but it was true. He also loved Caroline, he had to blurry the feelings for Buffy. He loved Caroline too much to lose her to this. Buffy could practically see his mind at work.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you." She felt bad now, she had just betrayed Caroline.

"It's alright, we should get some rest." He said, the candles blew themselves out as the two settled into bed.

* * *

The next morning Klaus and Buffy were both pulled from a sound sleep to the sound of growling. Buffy was out the door in a second with her sword.

"Klaus!" She screamed and then there was a thud followed by her shouting. When Klaus emerged he saw a bear like creature cricketing Buffy. He used all his strength and snapped the things neck.

"Buffy behind you," Klaus warned. She whipped around while slashing her sword and another creature fell dead.

"What the hell are these things?" Buffy asked, they were a lot larger than a bear and much stronger. One charged from the bushes and tackled Klaus. He screamed as it but into his neck, he reared back and punched it square in the nose there was a loud crack. The creature bellowed and slashed its claws through his chest. Buffy stabbed her sword clean through its neck. She turned th re sword around in the wound and the thing stopped moving. Klaus kicked the creature off sending it flying.

"Okay I guess my sword doesn't mean anything." She complained as she went to retrieve it.

"I'm sorry it biting half through my neck wasn't on your list of priorities." Klaus said as he walked over to her.

"You sent have to take a tone with me, this was the sword they made from the Dragon scale." Buffy said angrily,

"Again you could've stabbed it while I was down. Hell before it bit into my neck." He said grossly, Buffy shoved him hard. His eyes grew dark and he shoved her back. He was mere inches from her face again when she kissed him.

"I can't fight this anymore." She said against his lips. Klaus rushed them back to the tent and he took of her clothing and she removed his. He he picked her up and pushed inside her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They fall into the bed, never breaking contact. Buffy moaned as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her collar bones as he slid in and out of her. "Klaus," she gasped as he thrust deeper inside her. His pace picked up as he neared his end. Something in the back of his head told her needed to pull out. He just barely got out before he came, his release dripping on her navel.

"Sorry," he said and then kissed her hard.

"I'm glad you remembered." She said, if he stayed inside her. Well she didn't want to get pregnant. Yet. She knew she would run into Klaus again and have Alex. Maybe in her universe she sold get Klaus to stay with her. They both sat in silence. "We can not tell Caroline." Buffy said after a few minutes,

"No we can't," Klaus couldn't believe what he had just done. Part him hated himself for it, but another part liked it. His vampire side was taking over which his lust. He shook it off, they changed back into their clothes and armor. Buffy picked up her sword from out side and put it back in its sheath. They left their horses and set off into the dense forest. The brush was thick so Buffy cut through it with her sword, whistling the entire time.

"Would you stop with the bloody whistling!" Klaus exclaimed while glaring at her.

"Fine you didn't have to scream at me." Buffy said, she then punched Klaus in the nose, "don't scream at me ever." Buffy warned, Klaus looked shocked. Even this Buffy wasn't afraid of him, regardless of the power she could feel coming off him it didn't scare her.

"So punching an Original in the face is a great reaction." Klaus said,

"Then don't tell at me. God you're annoying." She complained as she sliced through another branch. "I cans still see the path but the brush is really thick." She said, the ground shook for a minute. "That's not a good sign." Buffy pointed out,

"Really, here I was thinking it meant we were about to be showered upon by sunshine." Klaus grumbled, she smacked the back of his head.

"Attitude." Buffy scolded, Klaus growled and shoved her. She swung around and clipped his jaw, they were ready to come to blows when a bellowing voice stopped them.

"Do not stop!" The voice screamed, Buffy looked up. Looking over them was a creature about fourteen feet tall.

"So... Are you the giant?" Buffy asked,

"I take that as an insult." It said,

"Okay but you are aren't you?"

"Yes. But I know what you're thinking, it's going to kill me, oh no!" It said dramatically, "I've never taken the life of an innocent. I feed off of the wolf like creatures that live here in these woods." She said, Buffy just shook her head. She was actually talking to a giant,

"So is there a reason why you were about to let us kill each other?" Klaus asked,

"Entertainment." The giant said, Buffy didn't expect it to look so normal. It looked like a human only much taller,

"I was expecting you to be made out of like stone or something." Buffy said, he scoffed,

"You mistake me for my cousins. They are simple minded and can't hold a conversation at family gatherings." He said with distaste. "I'm assuming you are here for the broken sword or whatever. Have fun dealing with my father. If you can kill him you can have anything in his stash. Where he keeps his treasures." The giant said,

"Why would you want to kill your father?" Buffy asked,

"All he has done my entire life is lay hands on me and tell me I'm worthless. Apparently it is my fault I like humanity and not a heartless killing machine." He sighed, "I hate the man pain and simple." Klaus' heart went out to him, he knew how it felt to be at the end of a father's wrath.

"Do you have a name." The giant made a series of creaking sounds which Buffy and Klaus assumed was the language of giants.

"I'm gonna call you Creak." Buffy said, "where do we have to go to find your dad?" Buffy asked, Creak pointed tot he east and Buffy thanked him. "That was interesting to say the least." Buffy said with a laugh,

"Creak?" Klaus asked her,

"What when he said his name it sounded like a creaking floor bored." Buffy pouted, "don't judge me." She said, Klaus just shook his head. The path finally opened up to reveal a chasm that dropped several hundred feet. On the other side was where they needed to be. Klaus picked Buffy up and threw her across before jumping with all his strength across.

"God damn it Klaus!" Buffy screamed as he landed next to her.

"That's for punching me in the nose." He said Buffy just rolled her eyes and they walked between two mountain peeks the lined the trail on both sides. The trail opened up once more, Buffy and Klaus froze. There were patches of snow on the trail and several frozen rivers could be seen cutting through the mountain. The cold immediately hit her.

"This place gives me the Wiggins." Buffy said as she saw how dead everything looked. No trees grew, the only plant they saw on occasion as they moved forward was strange looking and dropped an odd colored nectar. Wolves could be heard howling in the distance, or Buffy hoped they were wolves. "Okay it is really cold." Buffy said,

"We have to keep moving if-" she cut him off.

"I'm from California. Me and cold are very unmixie things." Buffy said, she began to dig through the bag that was given to her. She smiled in victory when she pulled out a a thick, ebony colored winter cloak. She put on and sighed in relief.

"Buffy we have to keep moving." They began to walk forward then the sun began to set. Buffy cursed,.

"How long have we been walking!" She screamed as she played on the ground.

"All day." Klaus said,

"Please tell me you remembered to take down the tent." Buffy said, Klaus' eyes widened. "You idiot!" Buffy screamed, "go use your special speed and grab it." Klaus groaned but flashed off. He would've carried Buffy as well but at the speed he wanted to go it would destroy her body. She may be a Slayer but the speed of an Original would be like sticking your head out the window of a car going over one hundred miles per hour. Buffy reached in her pack to look for something to start a fire. She found a weird looking log and a glowing red stone. She placed the log down in front of her and then set the strong on it. It immediately lit and Buffy felt the warmth. She then heard a thud in her back pack and she looked to find the stone back there.

She knew the fire was mystical as it spread in a circle around her. She should reach through the flame yet it did not burn her. She held a piece of hair over the fire and it didn't singe. Klaus arrived moments later drenched in sweat.

"I am never doing that again." He said, Buffy just smirked.

"Then don't forget the tent next time." He then noticed the fire, "it's met for the tent to go over. Watch," she put her hand directly into the fire and held it there. Nothing happened but Klaus could feel he heat of the flames. He set up the tent and they both went in. Buffy groaned as she took off her armor. She went to lay back but screamed when she felt a stab of pain on the lower right hand side of her abdomen.

"Buffy?" She nodded, and tried to stand up but she fell to the ground in pain.

"Of god, I think my appendix just burst." She said, Klaus lifted up her short to inspect her abdomen. He then noticed there were lines spreading from where she got stabbed two days prior.

"You've been poisoned." He said, Buffy then started to feel the pain wrapping g it's way around her body.

"Klaus it hurts." Buffy said, even when hurt he had never seen tears in her eyes.

"Buffy I'm going to move you to the bed okay? 1, 2, 3-" she screamed when he picked her up. He played her on the bed gently. He then noticed that the poison looked almost like a werewolf bite. He then remembered what Galdore had told them. Griskin poison could only be cured by a giants blood. He also remembered that the poison worked like werewolf venom.

"Klaus, I don't feel so good." Buffy then began to cough, with each cough blood was forced from her lungs. "I'm dying, I told you I had that feeling." She said painfully, Klaus looked on helpless. He came to the conclusion he was going to have to kill the giant.

"Ill be back shortly." He said in a low voice. He closed the ten and to his amazement it disappeared from view. At least the fire did not.

* * *

Buffy followed Damon to the school. Only two days in Mystic Falls and she was already go to girl for an apocalypse. Elena met them, she was then followed by Stefan.

"You sure this is the place?" Stefan asked,

"I'm positive. Perks of being a Slayer. When there is some center of mystical energy I can feel it almost." Buffy said,

"Okay enough chitchat." Damon said as they walked into the school.

"Why was she with Katherine, do you know where Katherine is?" Elena questioned, Buffy knew she was lost in the conversation when Elena reached up snapped Stefan's neck and bolted.

"Is she always crazy?" Buffy asked, Damon glared at her.

"She just turned her humanity back on. Katherine, fed her little brother to Silas so he would wake up." Buffy's eyes darkened. Elena couldn't have been more than eighteen.

"Where the hell is this bitch, I might go help Elena." Buffy said, "that kid was what, fifteen, sixteen years old?"

"No supergirl, you are helping me." He dragged her off, he wanted Katherine to get what was coming to her but he also knew he had to stop Silas more. They got the boiler room door and Buffy kicked it open. They walked through it and Buffy groaned as she noticed the cave entrance.

"That just instills my theory." Buffy declared, "all high schools have a creepy cave system underneath them." Buffy said, Damon just laughed and they pressed forward.

"Blondie stay down here, I'm gonna go look up stairs." He rushed out,

"Why do people always leave me alone in caves?" She asked herself, she walked forward and then she heard chanting. She could feel magic radiating from the direction of the chanting. Buffy ran as fast as she could and stopped when she saw a teenage girl standing in a circle talking to someone who wasn't there.

"Grams, I miss you so much." The girl said,

"Bonnie," Buffy said assuming it was her. She turned, "you're talking to yourself." She pointed out. Bonnie then realized she was talking to Silas.

"You can't get in my head anymore!" She screamed, then Buffy heard a voice she didn't expect to hear, it was Caroline.

"Did you really think you could keep me out of your head?" She then looked at Buffy, "a Slayer. No wonder why I can't really get inside that pretty little head of yours." He then morphed into Stefan.

"Well taking the form of my best friends pregnant girlfriend wouldn't really shave me much. Points for effort," Buffy backhanded him and he smacked against the wall. He looked up at her in surprise. "Look here, I am not mortal. I haven't been for a very long time." Bonnie completed the spell and he screamed. Damon and some other man came running as Silas covered his face as he turned to stone.

"I wonder what he looked like." Bonnie asked as Damon knocked on the stone statue.

"What ever he looked like you'll never know." Buffy sighed, "look I have to go, but if you need me." She fished a business card out of her pocket, "that's my direct personal cell number. You just made ally off a Slayer, consider yourself lucky." Buffy walked off, she heard the sounds of a scuffle and she sighed and ran. She saw Elena fighting, well, Elena. She then noticed how the other one was dressed much skankier. Buffy grabbed the other one and threw her down the hallway.

"What the fuck?" She questioned the Slayer. Buffy stood before her in the blink of an eye,

"Hi I'm Buffy Summers, I bet you've heard of me." Katherine nervously nodded. "Good, so I heard you killed her little brother." She said,

"He was collateral damage what's it matter to you anyway." Buffy decked her,

"Because he was what sixteen? You took away his entire life, and that girls only family." Elena walked up behind Buffy, "and I know all about you. Katerina Petrova. 500 years old, breaker of many hearts, and destroyer of lives. You know vampires who lived through that crisis in Atlanta still talk about you." Katherine struggled to her feet but Buffy caught her throat and hauled her old the ground. "If even hear a single word about you still being in town while I'm here I will help Elena kill you." She set Katherine down and the vampire sped off.

Buffy finally walked out of the school and sat in the parking lot. She felt a presence next to her.

"Hi," the girl said. Buffy smiled,

"Tara," she hugged her friend.

"It is so good to see, you, you, well actual you. I mean,"

"I get it Buffy, a lot of crazy stuff had happened." She said, "I need to see Willow. One more time." She said, Buffy nodded.

* * *

Klaus rushed through forest at full speed. Buffy was losing an uphill battle. He reached his destination. He walked into the cave and was almost crushed by a large hammer.

"Hyrbine," the creature said stepping out of the shadows. It was twice the height of his son and much more intimidating. Klaus waisted no time and punched full force into its leg. It screamed and fell to one knee. "You are strong. But are you stronger." Klaus rushed around it and then landed another blow to its ribs. The giant became fed up and threw Klaus against the cave wall. Klaus felt his back crack. He groaned as it began to heal. Hearted forward with his sword drawn and he jumped. He sunk the sword into its eye and it began to scream. Klaus jumped on his shoulder and twisted it's neck. With all his strength he finally heard it snap and the giant fell dead. He found a small crystal vial and filled it with blood.

Klaus looked around for the blade and found it. He grabbed that and few other weapons and rushed off. By he got back he heard Buffy talking.

"Dawnie no please don't do it!" Buffy pleaded and then stopped as if she were listening. "My blood. Dawn the monks made you out of me. If your blood open the portal mine can close it." She assured, she then looked and saw Klaus with a vial.

"You need to drink this, love." Klaus said he helped her sit up and she drank it. Buffy didn't feel anything at first.

"I don't think it worked." Buffy said, she slumped backwards. Then she felt it, she felt the infection in her body start fading. She could feel the warmth under her skin fade. "Klaus..." She said, she pulled him to her and kissed him.

"Buffy we can't," Buffy nodded. This couldn't be happening to her, she was in love with Klaus. She began to sob, "what's wrong?" He asked,

"I almost died again, and then us..." She took a shaky breath. "Its nothing."

"You're lying to me." Klaus said,

"Damn it Klaus I'm in love with you!" She screamed at him, "and it hurts knowing I can't do anything about it." She cried, "because you're with Caroline, and because I haven't met you yet. One thing I promised myself and to Alex. We will be together when we actually meet in the future. Alex will not grow up without knowing you." She wiped her tears, "maybe if we could actually be together I might be able to love again." She said quietly.

Klaus didn't know what to make of what she said. She loved him, and he had feelings for her. Then there was Caroline who is the love of his life. He had Waring emotions inside him he couldn't comprehend. Caroline would be crushed if she found out that he slept with Buffy let alone that he and Buffy had feelings for one another.

"Buffy, we can't go there. I love Caroline with my heart and soul, also what if we did? What happen to your future self? You may be from a different reality, but it still might affect the future. What of Alex?" Klaus asked, Buffy just looked at the comforter. She didn't know, she also wasn't the stuck up popular girl that would move in on someone else's relationship.

"I-it's-" she couldn't find words. To love someone and not be able to have them was hard. It was like Angel all over again only they never got started. "How do I know if I will ever meet you again?" She asked,

"Some things are written in stone, like Alex. He was born into a prophecy and he will be born. That means you know you will see me again." He gave her one last kiss on the lips. "You will remember that till we meet again in your reality." He said, Buffy began to cry again.

"God why did I have to fall for a taken man?" She asked,

"The heart want what it wants." Buffy and Klaus finally agreed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning they began their track back. Klaus showed her the sword.

"Wow," Buffy said in awe. It was a standard elven sword but instead of the gold and silver she had seen back at the palace, what remains of the blade was crimson red. She then noticed a particular amber crystal. She could feel power coming off it in waves. "I found the jewel." She said, Klaus immediately felt it too. He must've not noticed because he was so focused on saving her. They set off and when they came back to chasm he threw Buffy across, this time with a warning. By the time they made it back to the horses it was dark. Somehow the horses managed to live, so they quickly set up camp and slept. It had taken them three days to get to the town. Then days of not sleeping just to get to the mountain. By the time they reached the palace 28 days had passed. They had finally begun to feel the effects of the time difference.

" _Multhwin, valharaa incomptwere._ Welcome, honored ones." A maiden said as she waited at the bottom steps. The Griffin flew over head and Klaus still marveled at the creatures beauty. They were led back to their room and as soon as they opened the door they were tackled by an excited six year old.

"Mommy, daddy!" He was crying, Caroline walked in and smiled. They had the clothes on that they had worn the first two days they were there.

"Alex why don't you let them get cleaned and then they can tell you about their adventure." She suggested, he nodded and Klaus and Buffy walked to the door that led to the springs. She wasted no time ditching her armor and jumping in, Klaus did the same.

"Oh my god it feels so good to be clean!" Buffy exclaimed with glee, "of geez we haven't showered in a month." Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust. Klaus was just enjoying the warmth of the water.

"I never want to leave Alex or Caroline for that long." He said,

"I never thought I would have kids, but I can't wait till I have Alex." She said with happy smile.

* * *

Buffy walked into the Mikaelson Mansion.

"Wills you can take a break you've been non-stop for almost a week." The veil still wasn't back up. When she had brought Tara to Willow at the beginning of the week Willow hadn't noticed. Now she was going to make her. "Wills!" Buffy called Willow jumped out of her trance and looked around. She felt like she hadn't moved in days.

"God when was the last time I moved?" Willow asked,

"Six days ago." She then endangered Elijah. "We have the spell just not the right type of power." Buffy said sadly, "but someone is here for you." Tara had freaked out her past self and past Willow. Willow stood up and noticed everything was stiff. She followed Buffy curiously to the backyard and that's when she saw the familiar blue shirt and jeans. The perfume hit her nose and her knees buckled. "Tara?" She asked, Tara turned around. It was hard for Willow to see the clothes she was wearing, they were the ones she died in.

"It's me baby, it really is." Tara walked over to Willow and sunk down to her knees. She embraced the red head as she cried.

"I'll give you guys a while." She walked back inside to find Elijah standing with a glass of blood. "I am so sorry we had you like that."

"It's quite alright, I did volunteer myself after all." He said as he finished the blood, "how many days have passed?" He asked,

" Six days," Buffy said. "There was some guy here earlier named Kol... He said he was your brother."

"That's not possible, Kol has been dead for months."

"Aww, I've missed you too, Elijah." A voice sounded. Elijah looked stunned and a tear escaped his eye. "It's good to see you again brother." Kol said, Elijah stood up and walked over to his younger brother, embracing him tightly. Her phone rang and she stepped out,

"Hello?"

"Super girl," Damon said,

"Can I help you?"

"The veil is back up, I'm sorry if you didn't get the chance to say by to your friend." Buffy stopped,

"Well then someone let her come back because she is very much alive." Kol rushed and grabbed her phone,

"Long time mate," Kol said, Buffy snapped his wrist and took the phone back. "Bloody hell, you could've wrapped of my hand!" Kol exclaimed,

"So someone felt fit to bring back the most annoying original." Damon grumbled.

"I owe you an ass beating," Kol threatened. You could practically hear Damon's eye roll.

"Listen, Elena wanted to invite you over for dinner as a thank you for helping with Silas... And a certain doppelganger who will not be mentioned."

"Oh that's right I have to kill Elena... Shareholding have killed me."

"One minute Damon," Damon could hear a loud thud, Kol screaming and then the sound of a vampire rushing away. "Sorry I was kicking Kol's ass, yea Ill be over for dinner. What time?"

"7:00, don't be late." He hung up and she sighed.

"Kol, I'm sorry!" She yelled feeling bad, Elijah came out with a very amused look on his face.

"I have never seen someone so easily subdue an Original."

"Yoyve never met me before. I fought and beat The First Evil, an Original you can physically fight." She said, "and compared to The First, you guys aren't even scary." Elijah had never seen someone so calm and daring. If he didn't know of her he might have killed for such disrespect, but he knew he could not. He also could not kill his brothers best friend.

"I had forgotten toy fought The First Evil." Elijah said,

"Sorry but that is a story that is going to require a lot more alcohol." Buffy said with a laugh. "I have dinner at the Salvatore's. I'm really not in the mood for going alone. Could you be my plus one?" She asked hopefully. She really didn't want to be alone, because that would lead to questions about why she was still in Mystic Falls. She couldn't talk about Alex,

"I would be honored." Never had he met a girl who could make him feel this way after a handful of meetings. She smiled and walked into the mansion. Past Willow and past Tara were sitting on the couch watching their future selves.

"It's weird seeing me kissing you." Willow said, Buffy just smiled. Maybe in their reality Tara didn't die, and in their reality Willow didn't try to destroy the world. All she knew is she owed the powers one. They brought Tara back but also with an annoying cocky Original. She walked up into the room she claimed as hers and settled into the queen sized mistress, a smile on her face.

* * *

"I understand you found the sword." Adrianna said as she walked with Klaus and Buffy. They nodded and Klaus handed her the blade. "How did you two manage to defeat a giant?"

"Buffy was dying Nd I did what ever I could to save my friend." Klaus said. She looked at him astonished. She then felt another thing of power radiating off of the hybrid.

"What is that weapon?" She asked, he removed a dagger from its sheath and it engulfed in flames. Klaus watched in awe. "The is the Phoenix dagger. It was lost almost a thousand years ago." She said.

"That's fine and good, but I would really like to get home and make sure Dawn hasn't blown up the house." Buffy said folding her arms across her chest. Adrianna sighed,

"The stone is one part of it, now we need blood."

"What kind of blood?" Buffy asked hating where this was going,

"The blood..." She took a deep breath, "of a Griffin." She said sadly. "Valgrendore!" She called, the beast came to her. "You know what to do." Stemmed understand as it walked over to Klaus and sat down staring at him.

"Klaus I think you need," she motioned cutting with the knife. He closed his eyes and did so.

"Valgrendore was old, even by Griffin standards. He was alive in my father's time which was well over twenty thousand years ago." She said, "this was an act of kindness." She assured, mostly for herself. She remembered when her and Halforth were young, how he would fly in him to escape their fathers beatings. How she would go with him to comfort him. She had started to cry at the memories.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked softly,

"Yes, m'lady," She said.

"It's okay to cry. We all need to sometimes." Buffy said, for literally the first time in four thousand years she cried.

"I'm sorry it is not proper for you to see me like this," she apologized.

"Don't ever apologize for crying, it's natural and healthy." She turned to look at Klaus. "That's why he's always so grumpy." Klaus just rolled his eyes. They returned to their room. Alex was staring intently at Caroline.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, Klaus listened. Instead of hearing the two heart beats that usually came off her there was third. He was not ready for that.

"Caroline love, we're having twins." Alex nodded his agreement.

"I heard them about four days ago but I wanted to wait for daddy." He said, Caroline couldn't believe this. She jumped onto Klaus and kissed him,

"I love you," she said.

"And I you," he said.

* * *

 _A/N: This is a longer one so enjoy._


	5. Nedrigal

Buffy sat staring at herself in the mirror. She had to be at the Salvatore's for 7:00. She looked at her phone and saw it was only 6:30. She had her hair pinned back in a pony tail, and she was dressed in jeans, black high heeled ankle boots and a blue silk blouse. She applied a small amount of mascara, then she applied a deep burgundy lipstick. No one had seen Present day Willow or Tara. She knew where they were though, and she was going to let them be.

"Buffy are you almost ready?" Elijah asked from behind her door. She smiled at how much of a gentleman he was.

"You can come in you know," Buffy said. Elijah opened the door and was taken off guard by her beauty. The simplicity made it all the more appealing to him. She didn't have to try to be beautiful, because she already was.

Elijah found himself staring, "My apologies," he said, Buffy just laughed. 'She is truly beautiful,' Elijah thought. She caught him staring out of the corner of her eye.

She smirked and grabbed her purse. "We are stopping to get a drink." She said, he nodded and they left. They arrived at the Grill; Elijah opened the door for her. 'I could get used to that,' she thought. He pulled a stool out for her at the bar and she smiled brightly. He sat next to her.

"What can I get you two?" The bar tender asked eyeing Elijah. He ordered them drinks and Buffy looked pissed.

"What's wrong?" She turned to look at him and then blushed. "She was ogling you... I was kind of hoping this was a date." She said, "I mean I asked you, but I thought you assumed. I'm sorry," she said. Elijah was lookin at her with a smile.

"Do you want it to be a date?" He asked,

"Yes," she said. He nodded his agreement and Buffy smiled. She felt stupid for getting jealous on the first date but there was something about Elijah. They got their drinks and talked, they left the Grill and drove to the boarding house. Buffy knocked and Elena opened the door.

"Hi Buffy... Elijah," she said in surprise.

"Miss Gilbert, it is truly good to see you." He said,

"Is it okay? He's my plus one. I didn't want to come alone..." She said honestly, Elena nodded and smiled.

"That's fine," Elena said though she gave Buffy a quizzical look. They followed her inside and Buffy set her purse down. She was happy she had some of her stuff sent in from England. They were led into the dining room.

"You're not planning on daggering me again are you?" Elijah asked, Elena shook her head and he smiled. "Good, I'd hate to actually have to kill you." He said, Buffy realized he was serious. There was a story she wasn't getting so she just decided to shrug it off.

"Elijah, my favorite Original." Damon said walking into the room. "Why are you here?"

"Miss Summers asked me to accompany her." He said, Buffy got goosebumps when he said that. The way his accented voice made everything sound was sexy. 'God what is wrong with me?' She thought to herself.

"Elena said that was okay," Elena left briefly and returned with a large dish. She opened it to reveal lasagna, she then walked back into the kitchen brought out salad and Italian bread. She served everyone and they all began to eat.

"Who made this?"

"Damon did," Elena said. Buffy looked shocked,

"You can cook?" She asked,

"Of course I can, I've been alive for 160 some odd years." Damon said,

"It is so good!" Buffy said happily, Damon left and came back with a bottle of wine. "Is that Bordeaux?" She asked, he nodded. "That must be the reason I haven't killed you." Buffy said with a laugh. Damon poured them their drinks and sat back down.

"So what happened to your friend Bonnie? I wanted to thank her. She sent back a friend of mine." Buffy said,

"She sent back my little brother." Elena said, "she's traveling with her mother. They are going all around the world." Buffy grimaced,

"Been there, done that, hated it." Buffy said,

"Why?" The three vampires asked,

"The entire time I was traveling the world I was recruiting Slayers. I never got the chance to enjoy it. So it kind of got ruined," she explained. Elijah put a hand on her knee under the table.

"Did you have any fun?" Elena asked,

"Well my best friend Xander made clones of me and placed them in two other countries to keep me under the radar. That's how I ended up meeting Klaus." Buffy said to Elijah,

"Oh you know Klaus..." Elena said, Buffy nodded.

"Yup," Buffy said,

"You said your son was missing." Damon said, she looked down at her plate and blinked back tears.

"Yea... Uh, a portal opened and... He fell through..." She said as a lone tear escaped her.

"Damon!" Elena scolded, "Buffy, if you need our help just ask." Elena said. Buffy nodded,

"Thank you," Buffy said. They sat there talking. They moved to the library for drinks. "Where's your strongest stuff?" Buffy asked, Damon rushed out and returned with a bottle of Whiskey. He blew the dust off it and handed it to her. She grabbed glasses off the drink cart and poured some into each.

"Thank you for coming," Elena said with a smile.

"Thank you for having us," Elijah said. Buffy didn't respond. She tossed back her drink and said her goodbyes before rushing out of the room to Elijah's car. She slammed the door and let tears fall. She missed her son, she didn't know if she was ever going to see him again. Elijah opened the drivers door and got in. When he saw Buffy he drove out to the falls, when they arrived and he killed the engine.

"Buffy what's wrong?" Elijah asked,

"It's nothing," she cried. Elijah took her hands from her face and held them.

"We will get them back." He said, Buffy just shook her head. She stepped out of the car and walked to the edge of the quarry. She looked out over the water, saying a silent prayer. Elijah was behind her and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Buffy, look at me," he said softly. She turned in his arms, she was pressed against his chest. "We will get them back." He assured her, Buffy nodded and more tears escaped her. She leaned up and kissed him. He reciprocated the kiss, it was sweet, warm, and not an ounce of lust. It was a different kiss, one Buffy herself had shared with two other people. Spike, and Angel. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you for coming with me. Thank you for consoling me." She kissed him again. Elijah had never felt such a kiss. He had many lovers over the centuries but nothing compared to this. Her lips were so soft and warm. She kissed him with need yet at the same time tenderness. He didn't detect lust, or anything further. It was just a kiss, a memorable one at that.

"Buffy," he said. She looked up into his eyes. "Will you," He couldn't finish the words as she kissed him again."Will you go out with me again? Tomorrow?" He asked, Buffy smiled. For the first time since Alex went through the portal she felt safe. She knew they were going to get him back.

* * *

Time had begun to feel normal to the four. Klaus slept with his arms wrapped around Caroline. It felt so unreal, if you told Caroline two years ago she would be in love with her friends enemy she would have laughed. If you told her she would be having twins with him she might have killed you. She never felt so safe with anyone, not even Tyler. Though now that she looked back on it, her relationship with him was lust. He never truly cared about her. She smiled and laid her head against his chest.

"Good morning love," Klaus said.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, he nuzzled her neck.

"About a minute or so," he said sleepily. Caroline smiled, she leaned up and kissed him. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her as close as he possibly could.

"I missed you," he said before he kissed her hair. She melted into him, she had never been so content. She loved him with her heart and soul, nothing would ever change that. He opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful goddess curled up next to him. He smiled at her and she poked one of his dimples. He laughed and captured her lips in his once more.

"Where's Alex?" He asked after pulling away,

"He and Buffy went to explore." She said, he growled and flipped her. He didn't want foreplay. He slid into her, both of them gasping. She was already wet which made him want her more. He moved in and out of her slowly. Every thrust made him feel closer to her. He wanted to show how much he loved her. He made love to her, their eyes never leaving each other except for a kiss here and there. He plunged into her deeply and let go, she found her release around him. He pulled out of her,

"I love you more than life itself Caroline," he said before kissing her softly.

"I love you too," she said as he broke the kiss. He laid back down next to her, pulling her with him. He put his hand on her abdomen.

"Mine," he said. Caroline knew that if more people saw this side of Klaus they would like him.

"What do you mean yours?" She asked with a giggle,

"These twins, you, you are mine. My family," Caroline felt tears of happiness escape her. "I will love these twins and you until the end of time." Her heart leapt with joy.

"Klaus, I love you so much." She said with tears in her voice.

"Why are you crying love?" He asked with concern.

"I'm happy crying, stupid." She said. Caroline smiled at him.

* * *

Willow gazed into Tara's eyes,

"I can't believe I'm holding you right now." Willow said, Tara smiled and kissed her.

"I love you," Tara said.

"I love you," Willow responded. Willow smiled happily and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Buffy and Elijah walked into the living room. Willow smiled at Buffy.

"Elijah I'm stealing Buffy for a minute." She kissed Tara one more time and grabbed Buffy's hand leading her outside.

"I need details." Willow said, Buffy smiled,

"He's amazing Wills. He asked me out on date for tomorrow." She said with a blush.

"How good is he at kissing?" Willow asked, she knew that look on Buffy's face.

"He's amazing." Buffy said happily,

"It's so good to see that smile again." Willow said, she hugged her best friend. Elijah stood in the living room, smiling at their conversation. Tara noticed this and smiled.

"She really likes you," Tara said.

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked,

"I've known Buffy since college and I watched all of the people I cared about from the other side. I can tell when she likes someone." Tara said, Elijah smirked. Did she know how much he liked her? "I can also tell you have feelings for her." In all his years he had never met anyone who could analyze him so well.

* * *

Halforth stood in the rubble of a town.

"Please, no! She's my child, my little girl." A woman sobbed. Halforth twirled his sword and while looking the woman dead the eyes he slashed downward. The child's cries ceased and the woman began to wail.

"What shall we do with her?" A man asked coming from behind a building. He wore black armor, and his light blond hair shimmered in the sunlight. His sword dripped blood. He flicked his wrist and the blood came off.

"Keep her alive." He said simply, he grunted and leaned against the side of a house. "Cursed hyrbine, if only he could die." He grunted.

The two conversed as Buffy kept her hand clamped over Alex's mouth. She leaned down,

"Listen to me little man." She whispered, "if I go out there I need you to go back to Daddy." He nodded, Buffy took a deep breath and walked out from around the corner. She ripped a soldiers sword away and beheaded him. She tossed the head at Halforth. It hit him.

"Thought that might get your attention." Buffy said, she twirled the sword in her hand. "You know what I can't figure out? Why you are so interested in destroying Fergein Veil?" Halforth snapped his fingers and Buffy felt her leg shatter. She screamed in pain and fell to the ground,

"How easy you make it." He said, "you just about offered yourself to me." He drew his sword. "The sacrifice requires one other thing from you." He slit his wrist open and made her drink the blood. Then he looked at her, dead in the eyes. "To be like me." He went to shove his sword through her. A hand caught it and then Halforth went flying through the air.

"Mommy!" Alex cried from behind her. She looked up to see Klaus standing over her.

"You best back off, mate." Klaus growled, Halforth picked himself up off the ground.

"I should kill you for giving me this bite." He said, he was suddenly standing in front of Klaus. "Flarea." Klaus caught fire, he began screaming. Alex grabbed Halforth by the hand and bit into his arm. He tore the flesh away and yelled something in elvish. Halforth began to scream in pain. Ice began crawling over his body and then he went still. He looked at Klaus,

"Alfora," Alex said. Klaus stopped screaming. The fire that covered his body was extinguished.

Buffy momentarily forgot about the pain in her leg as she looked at Alex. His vampiric side was showing. The veins under his eyes, the red that surrounded the golden of his werewolf side. He took a couple deep breaths. The blood lust was gone and he and Klaus turned to Buffy.

* * *

Elijah was woken by frantic knocking at his door. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. He opened his bedroom door to reveal Buffy standing there in tears.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" He asked,

"I'm never going to see him again, Elijah. I'm never going to see my son again." She sobbed, Elijah embraced her.

"We are going to get them back, we will get Alex back." He promised her,

"Can I stay with you?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Of course you can." He led her into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. She curled up on the bed. Elijah made his way over and laid down next to her, pulling her to him. She laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you," she said.

"Sleep well," Elijah places a kiss on the top of her head. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake him. Yet his mind was plagued, plagued by thoughts of Buffy. Never in his thousand years has girl been such a prominent thought on his kind. He had known her for two weeks, yet she had managed to get under his skin.

'Is this love?' He wondered and her knew the answer.

* * *

 _ **1 Day Later, Fergein Veil**_

Buffy's leg had healed completely. Adrianna, for some unknown reason wouldn't let Klaus heal her. She insisted that Buffy be healed by elven magic. She got out of bed and stretched.

"Mommy," Alex said coming into her part of the room. "Adrianna wanted to talk to you and Daddy." Buffy noticed that he was sweating,

"Are you okay, baby boy?" She asked, Alex shook his head. Buffy walked over to him and placed the back if her hand against his forehead. "Sweetie, you're burning up." It then dawned on Buffy that he shouldn't be sick. He was part vampire, and she knew that vampires didn't get sick. "Klaus!" Buffy yelled when Alex fell to the floor.

"What happened?" He asked, he bent over and picked up Alex.

"He's running a fever, and then he just collapsed." That's when Adrianna walked in. She saw the scene in front of her and noticed how ill Alex looked.

"Did he bite Halforth?" She asked, Klaus nodded,

"Yes," he said.

"Halforth must have poisoned his own blood." Adrianna out a hand on Alex's forehead. A white glowed through out his body and he opened his eyes. She sighed, "I have rather troubling news... It seems as though Nedrigal has been released." Buffy looked extremely confused.

"Who?" Buffy asked, Klaus set Alex down and told him to go see Caroline.

"In the beginning there were seven of them." Adrianna began, "the Gods of old." She said, "Alverrion, Goddess of love. Torfreck, God of fire. Valminorr, Goddess of wind. Derrigon, God of the dead. Elore, Goddess of lust and temptation. Maedrick, God of life and the first of elven kind. Then came Nedrigal, God of hatred and destruction." Her eyes looked haunted as she spoke,

"If my brother has truly released Nedrigal we are all doomed."

* * *

Buffy's eyes snapped open. She had a sinking feeling something was wrong. Elijah stirred next to her.

"Volgre truul, imustere munde." Elijah was on his feet in an instant. A figure stepped into view. It was about 9'0 tall. It was jet black and had claws the size of large kitchen knives. It spoke yet it had no mouth and it's eyes were a deep shade of crimson.

"What are you?" Elijah asked,

"Nedrigal," its words echoed around them.

"Buffy?" Willow called, she opened the door. The minute she stepped into the room she sensed the power coming off of Nedrigal. Her eyes and hair turned white. "Get out of the room. Now!" Willow ordered. He grabbed Buffy's hand and flashed out of the room.

"Silly," he said. "You would dare oppose a God?"

"I've helped kill one," Willow said. There was an almost electrical in the room. He then laughed,

"Your world shall burn." He disappeared, Willow raced out of the room and down the stairs. She looked at Elijah Buffy, her past self and both Tara's. "We're in trouble. That thing is a god." Buffy's cellphone rang.

"Dawnie, are you okay?"

"I had to pull into a truck stop," Dawn said. There was an urgency to her voice. "I keep seeing this... Thing, it's really tall and has creepy red eyes." Buffy heard Dawn scream and the line went dead.

"Oh God," Buffy's phone slid from her hand and the screen shattered against the floor. She fell to her knees, an absolute look of terror crossed her face. "Dawnie," she whispered. Elijah sat next to her on the floor, pulling her into his embrace. Willow growled, she closed her eyes and focused. She saw an abandoned house just outside of Mystic Falls, Dawn was chained to a wall and had several bruises and gashes covering her body. Her eyes snapped open,

"I know where she is," Tara grabbed her arm.

"Please be careful baby." Willow kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I will be," she disappeared.

* * *

"Let me go!" Dawn screamed in pain. She tugged against the chains, but to no avail.

"No, no, my sweet." Nedrigal said. The entire building shook as the door was blown off the hinges. Willow walked in, her eyes and hair as black as night.

"Leave her alone," Willow growled. He laughed,

"You really think you have the power to make me?" Willow flicked her wrist and he slammed against a wall. She snapped her fingers and the chains holding Dawn snapped. She ran over to Dawn and grabbed her hand. Dawn disappeared, Willow turned back to Nedrigal. He raked his claws against the wall and it crumbled. Fire rose out of the ground and Willow just looked at it. The fire went out and Willow snapped her fingers, causing Nedrigal to fall to the ground.

"You have power, witch." He said, he suddenly stood in front of Willow. "But not enough," he stabbed his claws through her stomach. "You are a threat." Then he was gone. Willow fell to the ground screaming,

"Someone please help me!" Willow screamed,

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch, her head resting on Elijah's lap. He had changed into one of his suits. He rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"First Alex, now Dawn." There was a loud popping noise and someone landed on the floor with a thud.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked weakly, Buffy jumped off the couch and rushed over to her sister. "Willow sent me here," she said quietly.

"Elijah, give her some blood. Please," She begged. Elijah had never been one to give his blood away. Yet when Buffy asked he didn't have second thoughts about doing it. Dawn didn't except it, Elijah sighed,

"You will take my blood, it will heal you," he compelled her. Dawn took his wrist to her mouth and bit into it. She drank deeply, he pulled his hand back. The wounds and bruises healed almost instantly.

"Why did you compel her?" Buffy asked,

"She wouldn't feed from me..." He looked at Buffy, "I did what I needed to do to save her." Buffy nodded, she had forgotten the TV was on when she heard Willow's name.

"Turn it up!" Elijah did so,

"Tonight, just outside of a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, 32 year old Willow Rosenberg was found in critical condition. A man walking his dog passed an abandoned building when he heard faint crying from inside. She suffered five stab wounds to the stomach. She arrived at Mystic Falls General an hour ago. She is stable, police are actively searching for the person who made an attempt on her life." The news anchor said,l "Surgeon, Meredith Fell said that she is doing fine."

"Oh god, baby no!" Tara cried, Dawn got up and walked over to her. She embraced her tightly,

"We missed you," Dawn cried. She clung to Tara, and Tara to her. Buffy got up and walked out of the living room. Elijah followed her,

"I can't believe this is happening. He beat Willow, the most powerful witch in the world." Buffy said, "I'm not gonna make it through this. My son is missing, I almost lost Dawn, and I might lose Willow." Buffy cried,

"Buffy listen to me. I may have only known you for two weeks now, but I know that you are the bravest woman alive." He said, "you always put your friends and family first. Are you not the Slayer that defeated the first evil? The Slayer that bested Glorificus?" Elijah said, "time and time again you have thwarted enemy upon enemy, you were able to make choices that would drive others insane." He kissed her lightly on the lips, "you are strong, brilliant and stunning."

"I don't feel strong," she said.

"Buffy, it is in our darkest hours that we find hope." He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "You are undoubtedly the strongest woman I have ever met." He kissed her again, "that's why I have fallen in love with you." Buffy was taken off guard by his words, but she recovered. Her lips crashed into his.

"I love you too," she said looking into his eyes.

* * *

Adrianna stood in the dungeon.

"Come to gawk, sister?" Halforth asked, his voice weak. a man stepped into view, he wore black armor that faintly glowed red. He had silver hair and piercing green eyes.

"Hello... Uncle," he said. He stood 7'3, towering over Adrianna. "Mother, why did you summon me?" He asked,

"You must stand guard my son," she cupped his face. "Menithwen andurriin, nanndara. Varkiin, Kolmaak." Adrianna turned away walked out of the dungeon. She had everything she needed. The gem, the blood of a griffin and the scale of a dragon.

Kolmaak approached Halforth warily. Halforth lifted his head,

"Have you come to torture me?" Kolmaak made no other move. Halforth began to chuckle,"Even when I'm weak, people still cower."

* * *

Willow woke up, she felt like she was sinking through the floor. Morphine no doubt, she sat up in bed and looked around. She spotted her cellphone on a little stand next to he bed. She dialed Buffy's number,

"Buffy?" She asked,

"Wills, you're awake!" Buffy exclaimed, "and you sound like you are on a lot of drugs,"

"Morphine," Willow informed her. "I, uh, got stabbed." She then decided it would be easier for her to text. "Buff, I gonna text you, okay?"

"Okay, Wills." Willow hung up,

'Buffy, Nedrigal said I was threat. I actually may have hurt him. I need you to know something else. That magic that came off him, well, it was the same magic I felt when the portal opened.' Buffy texted back almost immediately.

'Does that mean that Nedrigal is from where Alex is?'

'That's exactly what it means, I need Elijah or Kol to come and heal me because I have some books i need to get into. It's a little hard to do that when you're on a morphine drip.' Willow's phone buzzed,

'How are you texting coherently?'

'It's a technique I picked up a couple years ago when we went to Japan for Dawn's graduation present. I'll explain it to you when I get out of the hospital. So send Elijah or Kol in ASAP so they can give me blood and compel me out of here. I have to go, a doctor just came in.'

"It's nice to see you awake," she said. "My name is Meredith Fell, I am the one who preformed your surgery, and I've been checking up on you ever since then" She said with a smile,

"I, am tired," Willow said. "Morphine... Makes me talk less." Meredith nodded, "what time is it?" Meredith looked at her watch,

"4:30 in the morning." Willow nodded, she felt a sharp pain her stomach.

"Shit!" Willow said loudly, clutching her stomach.

"I am going to give you something a little stronger than morphine. It's called dilaudid, it's basically the step down from heroin." She took a syringe out of her coat pocket and walked over to the I.V. She locked it onto the cord and pushed the plunger down. "The affects of this are pretty immediate."

"That's fine, as long as it helps m... sllllllep." Willow looked extremely freaked out. "Why can't talk good?" She then began laughing uncontrollably.

"Like I said, it is the step down from heroin. It causes an extreme sense of euphoria." She explained to Willow who was still in fits of laughter.

"I want talk... But can't," Willow said. She began to cry, "just wan talk," she sobbed. Meredith shook her head,

"No, you need to sleep." Willow gained her composure and nodded. She closed her eyes and soon thereafter sleep overtook her.

* * *

Caroline sat looking at her reflection. Klaus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is everything okay, m'love?" Caroline shook her head,

"I miss my friends, I miss my mom. She doesn't even know I'm pregnant. She's probably worried sick about me. Same with Elena and Bonnie, and Stefan. I even somehow miss Damon." She got up and walked over to the bed. She laid flat on her back. Klaus was lying down next to her in an instant. He took her hand in his.

"We will get home to them," Klaus said. "And when we do," he turned her to him. He kissed her, "we will set up the nursery with your mother." He promised, Caroline smiled. He kissed her hand, "is that okay?" He asked with a smirk,

"That's perfect." She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

In the city, Buffy and Alex walked by many shops, people stopped to look.

"Everyone keeps staring at us." Alex said, Buffy nodded,

"It would be nice if people didn't stare!" Buffy called out, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I'm hungry," Alex complained. Buffy looked around.

"I don't know what they use for money, cause I've got none." A shop keeper walked over to them,

"You don't need currency, Adrianna made it so you can eat for free." She said with a smile, Alex's face lit up.

"Mommy please!" He begged, Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, fine." They were led over to the entrance and they were seated.

"I will bring your meals out. In the meantime would the like some juice?" He nodded, the woman smiled and walked away for a moment before returning. She set down a mug of ale in front of Buffy and a glass of juice in front of Alex. He took a sip and made a face,

"What is this?" He asked, Buffy took a sip.

"You can't drink this." She said, she realized it was wine. "This is an adult drink," he nodded. The woman came back,

"My apologies," she handed him another glass. It smelled like some sort of cider. He took a sip and said nothing. Their food came, they both had something that resembled chicken. Yet Buffy wasn't very sure that's what it was. She cut up Alex's and the took a bite out of hers.

"Mmmm..." She said with her eyes closed, Alex took a bite of his. They ate in a silence, enjoying the atmosphere. There was light music in the background and Buffy turned to see a couple woman playing flute, one had something vaguely resembled a Harp and then another with some unknown instrument. They finished and left,

"That's was really good!" Alex exclaimed, Buffy laughed.

"It really was." Buffy said, she was drawn to blacksmith when she saw the weapons he was forging. Buffy had never seen weapons that looked the way elven weapons did. They were sturdy and were either black, silver or gold. Alex looked bored, that was until he saw what looked like a wolf.

"Mommy, look." He said tugging at her pant leg. She looked over and saw the creature.

"There is a wolf in the middle of the street." Buffy said, the black Smith looked up.

"Ah, that is Golaadrin. He is a... A guard of sorts. He is a tame beast, but fierce. One of the only beings who has actually wounded Halforth severely. That is until the hyrbine and that one." Alex was enthralled, he walked up to the wolf and pet it's fur. It wagged it's tail and licked him across the face. He laughed,

"If that thing hurt Halforth, it must be strong." Buffy said,

"He is, not only is he strong but he is fast. Faster than a Wavyrn in the mountains. No one really knows where he came from, he just showed up one day when he was a pup. Adrianna saw the potential." Alex had sat down next to the wolf and was petting it, it seemed content as it laid down beside him. "Though I have never seen him take that kindly to a stranger."

"Alex is half werewolf, that might have something to do with it." The blacksmith nodded his agreement. "My name is Buffy," he shook her hand.

"Nodregg," he said. Buffy then noticed that the wolf had taken a protective stance in front of Alex. She then saw a woman thrown far across the street. She smacked into the side of a building. Pandemonium broke out as people scrambled for their lives.

"Come with me child, I can help you with your power."

"Give me your best sword, now!" She commanded he handed her one and she ran. When she saw Halforth standing near Alex she tackled him to the ground. She stabbed her sword downward pinning him to the street. "Alex get out of here." He flashed off at vampire speed, the wolf followed. She felt around the belt she had on and pulled out a small dagger. She stabbed it through his arm and he screamed.

"Get off me!" He roared, Buffy stomped her foot down on his chest before she pinned him completely.

"You listen to me right now. You leave my son alone, you leave my family alone. You are going to die." She said, Adrianna sprinted over to Buffy. As soon as she reached her side Halforth had wedged his knee between himself and Buffy and kicked out. She soared into a merchants stall which crumbled as she hit it. He ripped the sword out of his chest and appeared in front of Buffy. He slashed downward with the sword but she rolled out of the way.

Something inside her started screaming at her that she needed to protect something. She couldn't figure what but she listened to it. She rolled to her feet. He advanced on her, he struck out with the sword, she duct and then sent a couple jabs to his stomach. She broke the wrist holding the sword and took it. She whipped around. She heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh and he screamed. She looked down to see his arm hanging only connected by a few ligaments.

"You see... You screwed with my family. I don't take kindly to that, you are trying to kill me. That's fine, lots of people are, but the minute you dragged my son into this you wrote you own death sentence." She punched him hard across the face and he fell to the ground unconscious. Adrianna looked on, she didn't know what to make of this.

"Buffy, I never want you to do that again. The bite your son and Klaus gave him made him weak. If this were a month ago you would be dead. You can't be careless like that." Adrianna said. Blood pooled on the ground, Buffy walked through the blood and stabbed the sword through his neck.

"Thanks for the warning, but I can handle myself." Buffy looked down at her hands, they were specked with blood.

* * *

Buffy looked over at Elijah. She blushed a little,

"I saw that look Buffy," Dawn said.

"So did we," past Willow said. Both Tara's nodded.

"You're in love," Willow and Dawn said in unison.

"Please just let me have my moment." Buffy said, Elijah laughed. The moment was short live however when Kol ran it practically screaming. There were holes in his chest and the skin around them had desiccated.

"So when were you going to tell me about our little problem named Nedrigal?" He groaned and clutched the wall. More of his skin began to desiccate.

"Kol!" Elijah screamed as he collapsed. "Get him some blood from the kitchen!" Buffy flashed out of the room and was back with a blood bag. She gave it Elijah who ripped it open and forced the blood down Kol's throat. The skin returned to it's normal color and the wounds closed. Kol gasped awake.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed,

"What do you know?" Buffy asked,

"Quite a bit considering the information was crammed into my head the minute those bloody claws entered my body." Kol got up and walked up the stairs. Tara of their day and time looked a bit shaken up.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Buffy asked, shehe shook her head, a look of deep thought spread across her features.

"Did anyone else feel that magic?" She asked, "when he came into the room all I could feel was dread. I've never felt such dark magic. It's like when Nedrigal stabbed him he released dark magic into his blood." Buffy thought for a moment,

"I actually did," she turned to Elijah. "Is that possible?" Elijah sighed,

"No that I'm aware." He said honesty, "releasing dark magic into someone's blood stream... That's magic even my mother couldn't have done." He looked like he was in deep thought. "There is monastery in Bulgaria, the monks there... They have a great deal of knowledge of portals... And the beings that come from them... Maybe they might know how to stop Nedrigal. And get our loved ones back." He walked into the study, Buffy was behind him in a moment.

"You can't leave, please don't." Buffy begged, Elijah walked over to her and kissed her.

"I have to, if I don't we may never get Alex back." He looked down, "we may never get my brother back." Buffy could then tell how much Elijah was hurting.

"There has to be another way. I can't risk losing you." Buffy said quietly. He cupped her cheek and smiled,

"You are not going to lose me." He promised, he kissed her again. It was sweet, "you never have to worry about that. I will always come back to you."

* * *

Adrianna dragged Halforth back into the dungeon. She chained is hands and feet against a wall before dumping ice cold water on him. It shocked his body and he began to convulse. His eyes opened slowly and when he saw Adrianna he growled.

"Sleep well, brother?" She asked, she took out the Phoenix Dagger. She stabbed it through his stomach, it scorched his insides. "So, what happened to my son." He smirked,

"Dead," she clenched her Jaw and nodded. She twisted the dagger and sliced downward, him screaming the entire time.

"You are never going to get out of here Halforth." He chuckled as he saw a figure walk into the room.

"I guess dead being an irrelevant term when you are a vampire, isn't that right, Kolmaak?" Adrianna took a deep breath and turned to face her son.

"Kolmaak, please." His eyes glowed red and he moved towards her, baring his fangs. She ripped the dagger out of Halforth and drove it through her own sons heart. The fire that burned around the dagger destroyed his heart and he fell dead. She waved her hand and his body caught fire. She jammed the knife through her brother's skull. She ripped it out when she knew he was unconscious.

Buffy walked into the bedroom and sat down. Something had kicked her body into overdrive and she couldn't figure out what. She looked down at her hands, which still had small specks of blood and she sighed.

"Mommy!" Alex came rushing, Klaus, Caroline and Golaadrin right behind him. "Are you hurt?" He asked, Buffy smiled.

"I'm fine. It felt good to hurt that son of a..." She stopped when she remembered Alex was with them. "I almost cut off his arm, and I stabbed a hole clean through his chest, neck and arm." She balled her fists, "I'm so sick of him trying to get to Alex."

"We all are, Buffy." Caroline said, "um, you look like you don't feel very good."

"He kicked me in the chest and I went flying. My chest and back hurt, that's all." It was obvious that it had hurt her worse than she let on. There was a large bruise on her chest. "I'm fine," she assured them.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Caroline said.

"Wow, I really don't feel good." Buffy noted, she walked out of the room, down the steps to the hot spring. She undressed and stepped in. The warm water instantly made her feel better. She laid back, submerging her body up to her neck. It didn't take her long to notice the water's had healing properties as the bruise began to fade. Her mouth began to aggressively water and she felt like she was going to vomit. She got her head over the walk just in time so it didn't go in the water.

"Jesus," she breathed out, she puked again. She got out of the water and dressed before running up the stairs. She ran right past everyone and out of the room. She sprinted down the halls to Adrianna's room and barged right in. "Wanna explain to me why you had such a problem with me fighting Halforth? You had absolutely no qualms about me fighting a dragon or sending me to fight a giant." Adrianna was wide eyed,

"I can't talk about this right now." She said quietly after a moment,

"Well you are going to because you are hiding something. And the funniest thing is, I just got sick. Vomiting sick. I haven't puked since before I became the Slayer. So wanna tell me? Oh and here's the greatest part, I had this overwhelming need to protect something while I was fighting. It was nagging voice in the back of my head." Buffy said, glaring at Adrianna she spoke again "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You know the answer that you seek. So why bother me?" She asked, she had tears in her eyes.

"Yeah? Well that answer scares me, so why don't you say it for me."

"You're with child." Buffy nodded,

"You could have said something sooner." Buffy said angrily,

"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Adrianna finally screamed,

"Well clearly it was. The Powers That Be must've had another day of, "how can we fuck with Buffy Summers life?""

"This wasn't written into the prophecy."

"Do you know how many prophecies I've broken?" She asked Adrianna, "I have defied them through and through. I have done my own thing and turned out fine."

"Buffy please, stop this." Adrianna pleaded,

"Why?"

"I just had to kill my own son! Because Halforth turned him into a vampire!" She hung her head, "I am sorry, m'lady. I shouldn't have lost my temper." Buffy did the only thing she could do. She hugged her tightly,

"I am so sorry," Buffy said. She felt like the worst person ever.

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later Earth**_

Willow sat up in the hospital bed,

"I'm going home today," she told Meredith.

"I know," Buffy stuck her head in through the door with a smile.

"You okay, Wills?" Willow laughed a little,

"Not really, I just can wait to go home." Tara walked into the room and right over to Willow. She kissed her on the lips,

"I'm so glad you're okay." Tara said,

"I'll give you guy's a minute." Meredith said walking out of the room.

"They're kissing right now," Buffy said. She looked over at Meredith, who looked stunned.

"Um... I... Didn't I just treat you here last week?" Buffy shook her head,

"I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say you know what happens in this town. Vampire's, witches. Well you treated me... But me from twelve years ago and from a different reality." Meredith slowly shook her head,

"Magic seems to be the only way you can explain some of the stuff that happens in this town." Buffy nodded,

"You're not wrong. That's how it is with small towns with supernatural stuff. Then there are the people who don't know and they blame the deaths on animal attacks and gang members on PCP." She said, "I saw it all the time back in Sunnydale."

Later that night, a vampire sped through Mystic Falls. She stopped in the town square and looked around. Nedrigal appeared,

"fuck!" She exclaimed, keeping a tight grip on the book she was holding, she rushed off. She saw the Mikaelson Mansion. "Desperate times," she flashed in front of the front door and knocked. "Damn it Slayer open the door!" She yelled, the door was open in seconds.

"Katherine," She went to take hold of the girls throat.

"Beat the shit out of me inside. Something is following me." She moved her shirt collar to reveal three long gashes, the skin around them desiccated. Buffy hauled her inside and locked the doors.

"You have balls coming here," Buffy said. Katherine rolled her eyes,

"Look, I am doing what I've always done. Staying alive." She handed Buffy the book, "whatever that thing is, it's not from here. I heard a name booming inside my head too. Nedrigal," she told her. "This book, is real. Down to the leather which is human skin." Buffy made a face, "it is almost two thousand years old. It was written by some Priests or Monks or whatever. They know a lot about other dimensions." She said, Elijah came out of the study.

"Oh hello Ms. Gilbert,"

"I don't have time to put up my Elena act, Elijah. I'm here with info on the new big bad." She said,

"Well that's kind of you but I don't find you being here at all necessary. Leave," he said.

"Elijah, as much as it pains me to say this... We need her help." She showed him the book.

"When did you come by this?" He asked,

"1700's in Sophia, Bulgaria." She said, "I've gone back there every hundred years since I was turned. I may or may not have killed a bunch of Monks to get it. But that's not why I am here," she showed him the cut's. "I'm here because of these. I don't know who this Nedrigal is, but I don't like him."

"You and me both," Buffy said. She looked at the pages, "what language is this?"

"Sumerian," Katherine said. "Half of it at least, the other half is Bulgarian." She took the book back and flipped to a newer section of the book. "But you have a codex named, Elijah, so you should be fine." Katherine groaned as she felt a radiating pain travel through her shoulder. Dawn came downstairs, along with Kol.

"Hello, dearest Katerina." Kol said,

"No," she said. He rolled his eyes. She walked over the stairs and sat down. She looked at Dawn. "You look creepily like your sister."

"She does not!" Buffy exclaimed at the same time Dawn said, "I do not."

"You look like a taller version of her with brown hair and blue eyes. Same facial structure, build. You even act like her." They both had their hands on their hips.

"Katherine, just please... Shut up." Buffy said, Dawn's head snapped up.

"Katherine, as in Katherine Pierce?" Elijah nodded, "I went to school with Slayers for a while. I did a history report on you."

"Oh god, not again." Buffy groaned,

"There's clearly back story here." Buffy snorted her agreement.

"A six month obsession with trying to get me to find, and then me caving in because she wouldn't give it up." Buffy looked at Katherine, "she literally idolized you. I wasn't okay with that."

"I'd imagine not," Elijah said as he read through some of the pages.

"She is literally to this day, the master escape artist next to the Mikaelson's." Dawn said,

"This is true." Katherine said, "alright kiddo. If you show me where the kitchen is so I can get a blood bag." 'Send me to hell for doing this,' she though. "I will give you that interview." Dawn got really excited and led her out.

"Your sister is quite... Energetic." Kol pointed out,

"You don't know the half of it." Buffy breathed out. They all felt the ground shake, everyone in the house convened downstairs.

"Was that an earthquake?" Tara asked, Buffy shook her head. Katherine, Elijah and Kol were immediately on guard as they sensed what Buffy did.

"Willow, can you summon the scythe?" Past Willow pointed at herself confused, Willow closed her eyes and chanted. The scythe appeared in her hands. She handed it to Buffy. The vampires in the room backed away when they felt the energy.

"This is what we used to activate the Slayer line. It belongs to the Slayer... Slayers," Buffy said. She walked out the front door and down the steps. Buffy stopped dead when she noticed what looked like legions of vampires. Some of them were the bumpy kind, others were like Elijah's kind of vampire. In front of them was a man Buffy never wanted to see.

"Angelus," she growled.

"Hello, lover." She then looked to his right and saw Nedrigal.

"So, you managed to amass this army in two days?" She asked, he just chuckled. Elijah stood her left, Katherine to her right, and Kol behind.

"Angelus?" Katherine questioned,

"Good to see you again, Katerina." She rushed him and punched him hard in the face sending soaring into the crowd. "Kol, I know you don't like me but get everyone out of that house they have a-" Katherine's sentence was cut off when a large beast tackled her to the ground. It was twice the size of a werewolf but it had markings on it that glowed like fire.

"What is that?" Buff asked,

"A hell hound." Elijah said,

"They don't usually look that."

"There are different breeds, love." Kol said,

"Jesus, don't just stand there, get them out!" Katherine screamed as the creature pinned her again. Kol actually nodded and ran inside. Buffy flashed in front of the creature and slashed downward, the scythe cutting completely through it's neck. She moved it's body off Katherine and helped her up. Buffy, Katherine and Elijah tore into the small army. While Buffy worked the scythe like a master, Elijah and Katherine just ripped out hearts. Buffy was suddenly knocked off balance. She went flying and landed hard against the ground. Vampire swarmed her. One particularly large one picked her up by the neck and began to squeeze.

"Nice move dumb ass, but it's going to take a lot more than that." She snapped his arm and cut off his head in one quick motion. She swung the scythe like a baseball bat and knocked several vampires off their feet. Buffy noticed familiar blue hair and several vampires died at once.

"Illyria," Buffy said.

"Champion," she said. She spotted Nedrigal and she backhanded him. "That is a god." She noted,

"We are well aware." Buffy said,

"Nedrigal," she spat. All the vampires backed away when Illyria advanced on the god.

"Illyria," he said. She hauled him off the ground,

"You do not belong here!" She shouted, Buffy looked on in awe. "Why have you come to this world. You belong in Fergein Veil." He then slashed his claws downward and Illyria gasped in pain. He kicked Illyria sending her flying over a hundred feet. She crashed through the front of the Mikaelson Mansion. Everyone turned shocked eye's at Nedrigal. He suddenly stood of Buffy, suspending her off the ground by her neck. She gasped, struggling to break free. He squeezed and blood was forced from her mouth.

She groaned in pain and she felt his claws dig through her neck. She could see dark spots in the corner of her eyes. He flicked his rest and they all heard her neck snap.

"No!" Elijah screamed, Illyria tackled Nedrigal to the ground.

"Vampire take her and go!" He rushed over to Buffy and picked her up. He sobbed as he looked down at her.

"Elijah, we need to go!" Katherine called, she rushed over. "Elijah, we need to get out of here." He managed a nod and they rushed off. They were well into the forest when they met up with Kol.

"Buffy!" Dawn screamed, she practically shoved Elijah out of the way. "Buffy, please wake up. Please," Dawn begged. Elijah sat down staring off into the distance.

"Buffy?" Present day Willow stepped forward. She felt her pulse, her hand recoiled.

* * *

"Sister..." Halforth groaned as he came to. Adrianna got eye level with him.

"How could you do that? To your own nephew?" She asked, her voice dripping with venom. He laughed,

"Because I could," he said. "When Nedrigal created vampirism, he made the ultimate killing machine. His astral or physical hand had to touch us so we could became pure vampire. Not diluted by eleven or human blood." He smiled at her, "he has his orders."

"You can't control Nedrigal." She said, he laughed, louder.

"Silly, you don't understand do you?" He ripped his hand free. "I was the first vampire in Fergein Veil." Adrianna lit him on fire with her eyes and he began to scream.

"Soon, Halforth, we shall be rid of you."

Back in Mystic Falls,

Willow looked horrified.

"What's wrong with her!" Dawn screamed. Willow shook her head in disbelief.

"She's..." Willow shook her head, "it's not." They all now could feel something wrap around Buffy. A red glow enveloped her.

"What's happening?" Elijah asked, Buffy was pulled off the ground by this energy.

"She is in transition..." Willow said, her voice shaky. "Into a vampire from Nedrigal's world." The energy exploded outward and blood poured down on all of them. Buffy was now on her knees, blood began covering every surface of her body. She blinked her eyes and they were pure red before she closed them and they were back to normal. She convulsed on the ground as she felt an excruciating pain spread through her body. Her nerves were on fire and they began to scream for relief. She screamed as she felt her jaw begin to ache. Fangs protruded through her gums over her canines. And then it stopped, she breathed heavy and looked around.

Her hand shot up to her mouth and she felt the fangs, she then noticed how everything looked clear, even in the dark of night. She panicked and she backed away and a wall of fire surrounded her from everyone else.

"Buffy!" He rushed through the flames and crouched in front of her.

"I-" she couldn't talk as realization washed over her. She looked at the flames and they went away. "I'm a vampire... I have magic..." She shook her head, "this isn't happening." Elijah moved a bit closer and she lashed out. She swung him backwards into a tree and the 75 year old okay tree cracked, almost snapping in half. Everyone was staring at her.

"She was already stronger than an Original..." Kol said, "but this." He pointed at the tree which was now swaying in the wind. A large gust of wind ripped through the forest and there was a loud crack. The tree went down, narrowly missing Dawn as it smashed against the ground. She screamed, Buffy snapped out of it and was by her side faster than even an Original could tack.

"Dawnie!" She screamed, "are you okay?" She placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and Dawn screamed as there was a loud pop. Her arm was dangling out of its socket. "Oh god," she said. She looked around her and flashed off. Elijah was gone a moment later.

"This gonna hurt a little, love," Kol said to Dawn. He popped her arm back in its socket and she screamed. "Someone watch her." He rushed off, moving as fast as he could. He knew what she was experiencing first hand. He and his siblings were alone when they were changed, but he wouldn't let Buffy be. She needed as much help as she could get. He found Elijah and Buffy by the quarry. She was screaming,

"Buffy, love." He said, she stiffened.

"All I want to do is hurt you." She said to Kol and Elijah.

"Your emotions are heightened, your baser instinct is to kill vampires. You are one now." Elijah said. Her eyes snapped over to Kol,

"Is Dawn okay?" He nodded,

"I popped her arm back in." He said, Buffy sunk to the ground. Her fist landed on a rock and it split in half. Kol and Elijah moved over to her,

"No!" She screamed and her words knocked them off their feet. The brothers exchanged nervous glances. "Please don't get closer." Elijah flashed in front of her. She stiffened up as he looked into her eyes,

"You need to calm down, you need to get this under control." She shook her head and her fist shot out, Elijah went flying and slammed into a tree. When she saw Elijah was in pain she screamed out his name. Finally in that moment she forgot about everything that was happening.

"Elijah?" She asked flashing over to him, "are you okay? Did I-" he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

Adrianna was horrified what Halforth had told her.

"How?" She then noticed the stoned dangling from his neck, "that's his holding stone." Her brother smirked,

"If I destroy this he is free. If I keep this with me I control him." He smiled cruelly. "It's your choice sister. If you kill me the stone will shatter." He reminded her, she walked away. Her mind slipping to what he had said.

"The Slayer of their world will be turned. As unpredictable as vampire is, I know what her final choice will be." he said, she hoped in Morrigoth's name he was wrong.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And we are back. I apologize for not updating recently. I lost a 7,000 word document. So I had bit of writers block. But I have returned with a longer chapter and two new plot twists.  
**_

 _ **I wrote the scene with Willow on Dilaudid was based on my personal experience from when I got my appendix removed.**_

 _ **Vampirism is different in Fergein Veil. A pure vampire can only be conceived by means of infecting an immortal so to speak. Next chapter you are going to see what Halforth is really capable of.**_

 _ **klaorline1920: I did not forget about your review. I hope you enjoy.  
**_

 _ **To all of you still reading, I hope you enjoy the new chapter of: A New World.**_


	6. When The Night Turned Red

**_A/N: Wow... It has been a while... Perks of being bipolar and hyper focusing on other things, plus struggling with my depression. (I'm dead serious, it's been rough few months)_**

 ** _Klaroline1920, I saw your review for Beginnings, I have not forgotten about this fic or that one, like I said, it has been rough._**

 ** _RomanticBlondie, I am so happy you are enjoying this fic!_**

 ** _To everyone who has put up with my crap, thank you, you guys mean so much to me. This story doesn't have a large following, and I never, in a million years, expected anyone to react as positively as you guys have, though there aren't many of you, that I know of, who have read this fic and liked it, your reviews keep me going. This fic would be nothing without you guys. _**

**_Don't be afraid to leave a review and let me know what you think._**

* * *

Buffy was in tears. She had hurt Elijah, she looked around. Everything was brighter, harsher. She was not someone who scared easy but she was frightened. For herself and for her loved ones. Kol placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and her head whipped around. Her eyes had changed and her fangs had dropped.

"Easy love, no one is going to hurt you." He assured her, Buffy just looked panicked.

"Buffy," Elijah said softly. He was still recovering from the injuries he had received from Buffy.

"I hurt you," her breathing was uneven and her words were shaky. Never did she expect anything like this to happen. She was a vampire, stronger than the Originals, who had magic. The side of her that was a Slayer rebelled against the darkness of her that was now vampire. It was as if there was a war waging. The part of her that was a Slayer wanted her die for become that which she hunts.

Her uneven breathing quickly turned into sobs. Her head hurt, her gums felt like they were on fire and she was terrified. Terrified because of one thing. The need for blood. It was overwhelming. Even the almost no existent pulse she could hear coming from Elijah appealed to her. She screamed in agony when she felt her insides start to tear a little.

"What is happening?!" She screeched, her skin had started to darken and her eyes had taken on a shade of red much like Nedrigal's. She then felt herself shift into a standing position. Kol had backed away some. He let out whimper as the power that radiated from her invaded his senses. In actuality it hurt slightly. He felt blood trickle from him nose.

Then, about a mile away a large explosion sounded. The three watched as the mansion went up in flames. Buffy, unlike Kol and Elijah, could hear the faint screams of someone she knew. Faith!

"Elijah," she turned to him. "Get the others to the Salvatore boarding house. Tell Elena I'm taking her up on her offer. Kol, ready to kill?" She asked previously, he smirked. She placed a chaste kiss on Elijah's lips.

"Be careful," he pleaded. Buffy nodded and flashed off. Kol arrived at least a minute later. Damn she was fast! Buffy let out a low growl when she saw Angelus standing over Faith.

"What's the matter? No more snark? I'm disappointed in you lover." He kicked her hard and Faith clenched her jaw.

"Fuck you!" She screamed,

"You already did. That's why I'm back to being a better man. Feelings are overrated. Don't you think, Buff?"

"I'm gonna disagree with you on that one, mate." Kol said, "I find feelings quite fun!" He ripped out a vampires heart and it crumbled to dust. "Like, satisfaction when you watch and enemy crumble before you." Kol's eyes had changed. Angelus kicked Fatih away and then was almost knocked of balance when he felt the power coming from Buffy.

Nedrigal flashed in front of her. Buffy simply flicked her wrist and he went flying.

"Come on, lover." Buffy said with a smirk, "what's the matter?" She asked Angelus before she appeared in front of him. He felt his jaw dislocate and the ligaments holding his tongue in place rip. "Slayer got you your tongue?" If he didn't have supernatural healing it would've hurt worse. She let go of his tongue and promptly snapped his neck.

Faith, though she'd never admit it, was terrified. Her eyes were wide as she watched her friend. Was it even still Buffy? The type of power the blonde Slayer now possessed was other worldly.

"You think you scare me Slayer?" Nedrigal asked, Buffy turned around. An icy glare rested on her face. "I made you what you are. You should be loyal." He invoked the magic he had used but she only laughed.

"God you are stupid!" She actually giggled, "seriously. All you did was make a weapon. One you can't use." Nedrigal knew very well that turning her was going to have an unforeseeable outcome. He had told that to Halforth but the arrogant vampire didn't listen. By no means was he scared of the girl, but now he knew he would face many challenges in trying to best her.

"There is one thing you have forgotten my sweet." He flicked his wrist and several of her bones shattered. She didn't even flinch. Kol watched on as Buffy simply picked herself up off the ground and rushed Nedrigal. The two, very powerful beings exchanged blows. When Nedrigal slashed his claws Buffy ducked and then felt the earth rumble. Flames erupted around her.

If Nedrigal could show facial expression his eyes would have widened in shock. Was it because she was part Slayer she could access the magic in her easily? He didn't let it bother him.

"We will see each other soon." He disappeared, Buffy then stood in front of Faith. So fast Kol's eyes couldn't track her.

* * *

"We need to keep moving!" Elijah barked as he heard Katherine and Rebekah stop to fight again. Elijah had returned minutes ago to find Rebekah had returned from her vacation with Matt. Willow had been in the process of sending the past versions of herself and Tara back.

"You're no fun!" Rebekah whined, Katherine just smirked.

"Katerina," Elijah warned.

"Fine," she groaned. Willow was having a hard time keeping up. She was clutching her stomach tightly. Elijah smelled blood, so did Katherine and Rebekah. Blood had blossomed from Willow's shirt. Dawn immediately stopped everything and went to help. Tara looked scared.

"Baby," Tara began when Willow smiled reassuringly.

"I'm okay, I just need to rest." She clearly hadn't noticed the blood. She sat down on a downed log. Elijah pulled out his phone, deciding his best chance would be to call Elena.

"Elijah?" She asked picking up.

"Buffy is calling in her favor. We are in the woods by your house. Bring a first aid kit." He hung up,

"No," Katherine said. Rebekah smacked the back of her head.

"You want to deal with Buffy because you let her friend bleed to death?" Rebekah stretched,

"What?!" Willow cried, that's when she noticed the blood. She held a hand over the wound and the blood stopped flowing.

"Willow!" Tara exclaimed when the redhead fell backwards. Blood was forced from her mouth. She could feel the dark magic slowly eating away at her body.

"Do you smell that..." Rebekah trailed off, her eye brows raised. The blood smelt dead. Katherine nodded along with Elijah. They could smell decaying flesh. Elena appeared a moment later.

"What is going on?" When she saw Katherine her eyes darkened. Then she saw Willow. She didn't know the woman but she could tell she needed help. Then she picked up the smell of decay. Elena had watched her dad deal with some nasty things but nothing prepared her for what she was about to see.

When she lifted Willow's shirt she gasped. She would have puked if she could. The skin around it blotted with patches of bright red. It was oozing puss and most of the skin was a grotesque shade of grey. It was death. She put a hand up to Willow's for head and her hand recoiled. From the immense power the witch gave off and how bad the fever was.

She took out a syringe and bit into her wrist. She filled it half way with her blood before the other half with hydrogen peroxide. She sprayed the mixture on the wounds. It foamed almost instantaneously. Willow barely made a noise. She could tell that the infection was being killed rapidly in combination of the antiseptic and her blood. Much to her dismay. As the swelling went away and the color returned her mouth gasped in horror. There were stitches. A lot of stitches.

"We need to get her inside." Elena said. Elijah picked the redhead up and followed Elena. Tara was nervous wreck. She had just gotten Willow back. But she wasn't dumb. She could sense how bad Willow was doing. Not to mention the vampires looked extremely unsettled.

"Its going to be okay, Tara." Dawn said, it made the blonde smile. Only a Summers could be so optimistic. She could hear it in Dawn's words that she meant it. Though the smile fell from her face when Willow screamed in agony.

"What is going on?!" Damon barked, he first thing that hit him was the smell. Then he saw an unfamiliar red head. A blonde, a brunette girl that looked like Buffy. He growled when he saw Katherine and rolled his eyes when Rebekah waved. Just what he needed, Rebekah and Katherine under the same roof.

* * *

Halforth awoke to the sound of walking. Which was extremely annoying. He'd rather be trapped in his mind than listen to the sound of footsteps. A guard walked up to him.

"Halforth..." The guard looked around, "mirithull. Halforth, ingallin naraweth." He smiled,

"No... Please... No more." He played along, when the shackles broke he screamed like he was in agony. The guard motioned to the sword and mimed stabbing him. Halforth used his speed and the blade was sticking through the man's shoulder effecting pinning him to the stone wall of the dungeon. "Thank you, ever loyal... To bad I'm hungry." He tore into the man's neck before he snapped it.

He quickly found his armor and sword. Slipping into it he breathed a sigh of relief. He found a wall where he could hear water dripping behind it and punched as hard as he could. The wall crumbled and revealed a cavern.

"Gilliin," he muttered. An orb of light appeared in his outstretched hand and he walked forward into the dark.

* * *

 _Buffy saw a child. A beautiful little girl and then she saw blood. She saw her self pinned to the ceiling by a spear and strange marking carved into her body. The dream shifted._

 _"How could you!" Caroline screamed at Klaus, "tell me you love me and then sleep with her!" He tried to approach her but she slapped him hard._

 _"Caroline, please." He begged,_

 _"You're an idiot. A fucking moron." She spat, "why? Was it worth it?" She asked him, Buffy took a step forward,_

 _"Caroline," she started. She wasn't in control of her own body or actions. She was just a bystander._

 _"Fuck off!" She screamed, she then turned back to Klaus. "What'd I do to deserve this?"_

 _Buffy was then slammed against a wall by an unseen force. She looked around and saw a shadowy figure. Nothing malevolent, just a figure. He shook his head and made her watch the scene unfold._

 _"You... How could you?" She sobbed,_

 _"Caroline please, let's talk this out." Caroline hung her head and nodded._

 _"It shall pass and they shall remain." The figure told her, "this secret will get you killed Slayer."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"An ally."_

Buffy shot up in bed and looked around. Alex was tucked into her side dead asleep. She needed to take a walk. A long walk. She made it out of bed quietly before leaving the room. Golaadrin stepped out next to her,

'You seem troubled, M'lady.' His voice sounded around her, of course he could talk.

"I'm pregnant. I can't very well tell Klaus because it will destroy everything he has with Caroline. And then there was this dream."

'Are you still having prophetic dreams?' She nodded, 'I don't mean to pry, but would you mind telling me?' Buffy explained everything, he did what she decided was the wolf equivalent of a nod.

'Your dream was trying to tell you that speaking the truth will work out fine... But I do not know who this figure was... Or what the little girl means...'

"This isn't possible... Klaus didn't, you know. Stay inside me." She said quietly,

'M'lady, things happen for a reason. The only reason this is happening is because The Powers That Be have decided such.'

"Yeah, cause they are so good at making decisions," she sneered.

'It wouldn't be happening if they didn't feel the need. You would know that more than anyone else. Your destiny in your world was written by them. Shaped by them. They control all dimensions, realities and the universe itself. So, tell me. Do you really think they are doing this to, how you put it, fuck with you? Or are you going to listen to the rational side of your brain that knows the truth?'

She thought for a long while. The silence felt welcomed. She didn't want to listen to her rational brain. But at the same time maybe the powers did screw with her. Maybe they did but that was the life of the Slayer. Unpredictable, short, hard, unbelievably hard, dangerous, and above all, painful.

'Are you alright M'lady?' Golaadrin asked, she shook her head.

"I'm still processing." She then gave the wolf a curious look. "Is it weird that I find it easy to talk to you?"

'Not at all. Adrianna speaks to me as well.' He gave her a curious look. 'Don't agonize over this. It will do you no good.'

"How can I not agonize over it? My future ex and future best friend is the father of my child!" She said in horror. "I don't want to ruin things with him and Caroline. They belong together." Klaus stopped dead. He had gotten out of bed because he heard her wake up gasping. This was terrifying. This couldn't be happening. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew she had been with no one else.

"Buffy..." He said, she whipped around. Oh dear God. This wasn't happening. He wasn't supposed to find out... Not yet at least. Being pregnant with her body size meant she was going to show very early. So she could've lied and said that she was just gaining weight but he had vampire hearing. He would see the lie from a mile away.

"Oh god. Oh no."

'If I may speak M'lord. She doesn't want Caroline to know. I think it's best.'

"This is my fault. We never should have done that Buffy." Buffy looked down in shame. If it was anyone's fault it was hers. She threw herself at Klaus.

"I'm a fucking slut." She said quietly, "I threw myself at you. I shouldn't have done that. I _never_ should have. This is my fault Klaus, not yours."

"I reciprocated." A loud gasp and then a sob came from behind them. Klaus stilled and tears sprang to his eyes. He turned around slowly and his eyes landed on Caroline.

* * *

Buffy turned to the hoard of vampires. They all wore terrified expressions.

"Kol," she said with a smile. "Lets kill all of them."

"Sounds like a plan." They tore into the army, slowly the numbers began to thin. Some of the vampires like Kol flashed off. The unlucky ones fell dead. After forty minutes they stood in the middle of carnage. Severed heads, hearts and vampire dust littered the ground. She turned to Faith.

"You okay?" She asked,

"What the hell is going on with you B? Who turned you?"

"Nedrigal." Faith slowly nodded. Illyria walked out of the burning mansion unscathed.

"What has happened?" She asked as she looked at Buffy,

"Nedrigal," she said again.

"You have become a beast." Buffy knelt down in front of Faith and bit into her wrist. She held it up to Faith who shook her head.

"Nah B, I'm already healed." She stood up. "Forget I was like you before you turned?" Buffy had forgotten. Buffy turned to the woods.

"Illyria, can you keep up?"

"Yes," she answered simply.

"I'll go normal speed so you guys can keep up." They all ran, Illyria was surprisingly fast. She wondered if the old one had regained some of her power. She just shook her head. That couldn't be. They arrived at the Salvatore's. Buffy walked in.

"Hello Slayer," Damon said. Then he felt it. The power. She felt her fangs drop and her eyes change. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed, Buffy heard the sound of a fight between Katherine and Rebekah. She flashed into the other room. She hauled both of them off their feet.

"Both of you, enough! If you don't stop I will hurt you." They both gulped. She set them down. Then she looked around. Elijah neck was broken, Elena was pinned to the wall with a fire poker through her chest. Damon looked at her with a small smile.

"Why didn't you help her?"

"Rebekah compelled me not to. And Elena to stay put."

"What the hell Rebekah!"

"What? Elena called me a common whore, I had to defend myself." She said nonchalantly.

"Whore is good term for you," Katherine grumbled.

"I will hurt you both." Buffy was seething with rage. She felt so angry she might explode. She then looked at Elijah.

"Who did it?!"

"Me," Rebekah said quietly. Buffy caught her gaze.

"You are going to play nice with everyone! You are going to release Damon and Elena. Then you are going to sit your ass down!" Rebekah looked dazed, she then walked over to Elena and released her from the compulsion and then Damon.

"I'm sorry," she said. She then sat down on the couch.

* * *

"How could you!" Caroline screamed, "was it worth it?" She asked, "to tell me you love me and then cheat on me?" Klaus tried to step closer to her but she slapped him hard across the face.

"Caroline please," Klaus begged.

"I... How could you?" She sobbed,

"Please. Let's just talk." He pleaded, "Caroline please." She nodded slowly and they went to talk. Buffy looked at Golaadrin.

"It's not going to end well," she grumbled. "She's gonna hate me," Buffy said in shame. "I'm a home wrecker, I'm a slut!"

'Lady, you must not worry yourself. I could see the forgiveness in her. All will be well." Buffy was about to repspond when she was slammed against the wall. She saw stars for a moment and then her eyes focused on Halforth.

'You are stupid to come here, Halforth.' Golaadrin spat.

"I am not going to be talked down to by some mangy, flea riddled, mut." Golaadrin howled and Halforth was knocked off balance. He was off the ground in momentss and Golaadrin was tackled to the ground.

'Run!' He yelled at Buffy she scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could. She smacked into Caroline.

"We need to go, Halforth is-" She got hit in the back and she screamed as fire scorched her skin. She fell to the floor. "Klaus, get Alex and Caroline out of here!" He grabbed Caroline's hand and rusheed off. Buffy got to her feet and turned around in time to duck out of the way of another blast of fire. "You have three seconds to walk away." She growled, he scoffed and Buffy unsheated a dagger that had crystals of ice falling off it.

She rushed him and drop kicked him in the chest. He went down, he was up just as fast and he smacked her upside the head and she spiraled to the floor. He went to thrust his sword down and she used her forearm and all her strength and smacked it away. She kicked up and nailed him in the face with her heel before she went int a double front flip. On the second roation her close fist hit the top of his head.

"I killed a hell god, you may be strong but could you?" He backhanded her and she screamed as she felt her cheek bone crack. She glared at him, tears burned her eyes. Halforth then screamed when Golaadrin bit into his neck. He rammed his sword through the wolf, he yelped and fell to the ground. Buffy charged him and her fist slammed into his stomach, she barely recognized the fiery pain that shot from her knuckles as her fist connected with the armor. She then drove the dagger through the break in his armor. He screamed,

"You little bitch," he ripped his sword out of Golaadrin who yelped as it came out and shoved it through her stomach. She immedately felt the blod rush out between her legs and then she sputtered and coughed. Blood was forced from her mouth. He began to move his sword slowly upward and she felt as her insides were cut up more. "The glorious Slayer...Cut down after escaping death... What a shame." Buffy balled her fists and punched him hard in the nose. She fell forward and the sword pushed its way through her back. The blood loss was almost too much.

He hauled her off the ground by her neck and ripped the sword out before throwing her against the wall and pinning her there with the sord. It sunk to it's hilt.

"Too bad..." he muttered. Buffy mumbled something, "what was that?" He leaned closer, she spat a mouth full of blood in his face,

"Go to hell you son of bitch," he ripped the sword out and she fell to the ground. Her vision began to blur.

"Mommy!" Alex screamed, Halforth looked the child in the eyes and slit Buffy's throat. Buffy stilled completely, her eyes looking towards the ceiling. Alex fell to his knees.

"Do you see child? The power you could have?!" Alex's mind kept replaying Buffy's death. As the man who killed her looked at him and slit her throat. He growled and his eyes changed, his fangs dropped and fire errupted around him. "Embrace your power!" Alex closed his fist and Halforth screamed in agony.

"You hurt her!" Klaus rushed over to see Alex standing in the middle of the flames. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his face warped into a mask of anger and confusion.

"Alex!" Klaus screamed, he didn't see Buffy anywhere,

"Embrace your power. Come with me, together we could rule this land." Alex fkicked his wrist and Halforth crashed into the stone wall. It cracked with the force. Halforth broke the child's hold and threw a dagger. Klaus jumped in front of Alex and the dagger embeded in his arm. "I will come for him, and no god will stop me." He flashed off and Alex fell. He crawled over to Buffy and Klaus froze.

"Mommy wake up. You can wake up now." He shook Buffy, his hands getting coated in blood. "Mommy please wake up." Sobs wracked his body, "mommy wake up!" When he couldn't hear Buffy's heart beat he screamed. His scream brought Klaus back to reality.

"Alex,"

"Daddy... Mommy won't wake up. Why won't she wake up... I-I can't hear her heart!" Klaus pulled Alex away from her and hugged him tightly. Klais felt tears leave his eyes as he looked at Buffy. Caroline ran with Adrianna and she felt her stomach lurch. Alex had blood on his hand and both he and Klaus were crying. She followed their line of sight and her stomah emptied itself. She had seen death before, but never this grusome. Not even when she saw what a werewolf was capable of.

"No..." Adrianna whispered, "Klaus, take your son back and get him cleaned up." She looked at the ground, "Armanel!" She screamed, a man walked over and he steeled his eye's shut. "Take her and get her prepped."

"Shall I-"

"Take her to the garden! Clean her of the blood and make her body whole." He nodded and picked Buffy up. Alex ran over and closed Buffy's eyes.

"Klaus! Take him, he needn't see this any longer." Klaus nodded and picked Alex up. He walked back to the room and Caroline held his hand. They went to the springs and he helped Alex out of his clothes and walked him into the water. He didn't care that his clothes were now wet, he didn't want to feel, but he knew in his heart that it wasn't an option. His son needed him, Caroline and the babies needed him.

* * *

"You just compelled and Original," Stefan said with a shocked voice looking at Buffy. She shrugged,

"What's the big deal?"

"Originals can compel other vampires but can't be compelled." Kol said, "must be what Nedrigal did to you. You were already as strong as me and my siblings... Now... Now you're in a very terrifying league of your own."

"This has been fun, chatting and fighting with Rebekah, but what the fuck are we going to do?"

"Maybe cut your head off?" Elena suggested, Kol hummed his agreement.

"Guy's, I'm serious. There is a god out there. A god with enough power to create a type of vampire that can compel Originals. Don't you think he might have the power to do other things?" Katherine looked at all of them, Stefan sighed at the same time as Buffy.

"She's right," Stefan said,

"Thank you, Stefan," Katherine said with a warm smile.

"So... We have a lot of mystical power under one roof." Buffy said, "I mean, think about it. We have the most powerful witch in the world upstairs resting. Another extremely powerful witch with her. Two doppelgangers, three Originals, my sister who is the Key that Glory tried to use to open a hell dimension... And me, I am a Slayer turned vampire with magic... And Faith" Rebekah looked like she had something to say. Buffy released her from the compulsion.

"Buffy, you're a genius." Rebekah said, "a witch with Willow's power and the blood sacrifice of the century... One of us has already killed a god... And that was when you were just a Slayer. We might be able to win this." Everyone looked at each other. Faith smirked,

"Well, I for one think that is a great idea. Only one thing you guys are forgetting."

"What's that?"

"We've got an old one," she nodded at Illyria who was glaring at a picture on the wall. Buffy's eyes widened.

"Illyria," the old one turned to look at her. "You were able to hurt Nedrigal, like, real damage, and so can I." She nodded,

"Yes," she responded simply. Buffy explained to her what they were thinking and Illyria nodded again.

"Guy's... We have a god to kill." Buffy said with a smirk, it was chilling to the point where Faith looked concerned.

* * *

They stood in front of a large and ancient tree. Buffy's dead body lay on a pile of snow white branches. She was dressed as warrior, thought the armor she had on was leather so it would burn.

"And from the fallen branches of the tree of Draiden, we commend your soul to Derrigon." Adrianna spoke, Alex burried his face in Klaus' neck. Caroline laid her head on his shoulder. The sky darkened and rain drops fell. "In the afterlife you shall know piece, and be free of the tedeums and hardships this world has to offer. And in your crossing, you shall meet him, and he will send you to the afterlife of your world, where you will know true peace. Invocuul, nalastarn invuulen. Derrigon I call to you." She looked at the pile of wood, it lit on fire and they watched as the flames turned almost white. Engulfing Buffy's body. Alex began to wail and Klaus felt tears leave his eyes.

"From these ashes a new tree shall spring forth, as this was marked by the funeral of a true hero, a warrior of the people, and a soul as kind and bright as the suns that shine in the east." Adrianna turned to look at the three of them. Caroline felt tears rush out of her eyes. She would never wish death upon anyone. Because she had died before, and it was the single scariest thing that had ever happened to her. Yeah, she was pissed at Klaus, and it would take a lot to work out what happened, but they would.

Alex cried loudly,

"Mommy!" He hollered, Klaus closed his eyes and kissed the side of his son's head.

"Niklaus Alexander Mikaelson, look at me." Klaus said softly, Alex turned his eyes to his father. "Your mother is still alive, and she is trying to get you back home safe." Alex knew that this Buffy technically wasn't his mom, but he was having a hard time drawing that line. Because this Buffy acted like her, looked like her and was her in every way that counted.

* * *

They ran the plan by Willow who was doing much better after Buffy gave her some of her blood.

"That could work... Or..." She looked to be in deep thought, Buffy gave her a questioning look,

"Or..." She echoed,

"Buffy... With that powerful of a blood spell... I..." She nodded to herself, "I'd be able to open the portal. We'd be able to get them back. But... That type of magic, it's old. Older than spirit magic even."

"What's older than spirit magic?" Elijah asked, sounding utterly puzzled,

"Well, there's ancestral magic... Then..." She didn't want to say it, because there are places where she wouldn't dare go to, no matter how much control she had... That type of power...

"Then what?" Willow took a deep breath,

"Blood magic... It's different than a spell calling for blood to anoint an object or person, like what you guys have in mind... Blood magic... You have to kill to use it. I only know one witch who has ever scusessfully used it."

"Maddox," Buffy whispered.

"My brother's which fell dead two years ago. Greta also with him." Elijah added,

"Then we find someone who can."

"There is only one witch alive with enough power to be able to do that... It's Willow." Tara said, everyone turned to look at the redhead.

"Willow..."

"Buff, I can't. I get that Alex is missing, Elijah I get that Klaus is missing... But if I... If I go there I won't be able to come back from it." Buffy glared at her,

"So you're saying my son, your nephew, isn't worth saving?" Buffy asked, "that his father isn't worth it either?"

"I'm not saying that Buffy!" Willow hollered, "I won't come back from this if I do this! So it's up to you, a weapon to kill a god or me risking everything! Including all of you."

"I highly doubt you need to worry. Me and my siblings as well as Buffy are truly immortal. The only harm you would be able to do to us would be temporary." Willow glared at Elijah and his skin began to desiccate. Buffy sighed in defeat,

"Willow stop," Buffy said. Elijah went wide eyed. This witch... It was unlike anything he had ever experienced.

"Buffy, we will find a way to get them back, and if it comes down to it I will give up my own life to save Alex, but right now we can only work with what we have. To make the weapon... It needs to be on consecrated ground. It also need to be a place high mystical energy. I know of one place where that would be... Lafayette Cemetery in New Orleans. I can't do ancestral magic but I can sure as hell channel it."

"B, I know the weapon you can use. Seeing as you use it better than anyone else." She hefted the scythe. "Already belongs to the Slayer. Might as well make it more deadly."

"Okay guys, listen up. Damon, I need you to get blood from Elena and Katherine, Elijah I need blood from you and your siblings, Buff, get the blood from Dawn. Me and Tara will work on the incantation." She looked at Faith, "Faith, you and Buffy need to give me your blood. Both of you are Slayers... And Buffy's blood now... I have never felt something like it." Everyone nodded and went to do spate things, besides Buffy.

"Buff," Willow said with a sad smile. "I need you to get blood from Illyria... Are you ready to go to New Orleans?" Buffy nodded and walked out... Maybe, if they killed him... Just maybe, they could get them back. They could get Alex back.

* * *

Buffy awoke and shook her head, confusion washed over her. Where was she? It was warm. Her eyes opened and she found herself in a bed. Her memories rushed back to her. She remembered being stabbed by Halforth, losing the baby... And then nothing, just darkness. She swung her feet over the side and looked around. The room was lit by glowing white orbs that had a blue hue surrounding them.

She padded silently across the stone floors that were surprisingly warm. She came upon an etched carving of a tree. It was beautiful, it was set back into the wall, and had actual water surrounding it. The water looked almost fake in a sense. Water meant purity and she had never seen water so clear, so clean looking.

"Buffy," she turned and looked at... The figure from her dream, the one that said her secret would get her killed. Only this time he had a face. He wore jet black leather armor, had short black hair and a goatee. There was a wicked looking blade strapped to his hip that almost resembled a cycle had it not been three feet long. The metal of it was black and glowed faintly red.

She turned her attention back to the man, he stood easily at 6'3, he had piercing brown eyes and a soft smile. He was muscled, not heavily, but toned enough that it was easy to see. He had black gloves on, and on his back... Was a scythe. She was speaking to the god of the dead.

"How... How do you know my name?" He chuckled,

"It my job to know the names of those who die... Though your death came long before your time, wouldn't you say?"

"Who-"

"Sorry, where are my manners? I am Derrigon, God Of the Dead. I control the fate, passing, and death of all in Fergein Veil... All except yours." His eyes glowed in that moment like the fires of hell and Buffy swallowed. Feeling uneasy she took a step back. "Please, don't be afraid. I will not harm you." He said, Buffy took a deep breath and nodded,

"Alright... What do you want from me?"

"I'm curious... I know of the prophecy you are part of... It said nothing about you dying... Or conceiving a child with the Hyrbine, the hybrid..."

"I don't play by the rules," Buffy said evenly.

"I never expected you to. See, Buffy, Halforth needs to be dealt with. I have foreseen the death of millions, all because of some prophecy written by an oracle that died when he and Adrianna were children."

"Well, clearly I'm out of the game." Buffy said with a shrug, "sorry if I'm having a hard time trusting you. Last God I knew tried to kill my sister, almost killed me, and then that got me sent here where I was killed. Just my luck, huh?" He chuckled,

"You are correct, Glorificus was someone not even I would want to deal with. Not because I couldn't kill her, I mean, I could look at even Halforth and he would die."

"Then what's stopping you?!" Buffy shouted, "my son is this entire worlds only hope and you could just kill him and be done with it? What is stopping you?!" Buffy found herself pressed against a wall, her throat being crushed.

"Make no mistake, I could kill Halforth if I wanted, but it is not my affair, I control life and I control death, and right now I do not see Halforth's end. I did, when you were alive, which is why you are here."

"Then what do you want from me?" Buffy whispered,

"I have spoken to a higher being, a woman by the name of Cordelia Chace, she says it isn't your time. And as mighty as I am, I have no authority disagreeing with someone who works so closely with the Powers That Be. So you are going to be here with me for three days, and on the third day you shall rise from the ashes like a Pheonix of the west and help win this."

* * *

Elijah sat with Buffy outside.

"New Orleans, huh?" Buffy asked,

"Yes... Me and my siblings, well over three hundred years ago, helped turn a backwater setllement into the city you now call New Orleans. But at the turn of the century we were run out by Mikael, my father, because of his vendeta against Niklaus... It was a time, in our long existence, when all of us were truly happy." Elijah said with a sad smile, "a time where Klaus actually knew something besides rage and anger and hate. A time where I saw him smile a genuine smile that wasn't cruel and vindictive, filled with alternate meanings and malice."

"When I met Klaus..." She thought back to that night, "I was sitting in bar in London, drinking my sorrows away, because of Spike, above all people. Then this stranger gets me to start talking." She began,

"Then what?"

"Then... We got drunk, walked back to his apartment, got drunk some more, I decided to chug a bottle of Absinthe, almost puked all over his floor, and got into a fist fight with a lamp named Chadwick." Elijah laughed, "and then..."

"You had sex?" He guessed,

"Yeah... The next morning he woke up and tried to kill me because I was a Slayer."

"You still are a Slayer, Buffy." Elijah reminded her, she nods.

"But... Then my dumbass falls in love him... And I just saw through the years of pain and anger... And beneath all that?" She said with a fond smile, "he is one of the sweetest and most caring people on the face of this planet." Buffy told Elijah, "he became one of my best friend's, is the father of my child... And I've seen the smile you're talking about. It's the one he gets whenever he looks at Caroline.

I have fought for people's redemption before, Elijah. And I would lay down my life for Klaus'... He's family, in every sense of the word."

"You're just as much a Mikaelson as the rest of us, love." Kol said coming to stand outside,

"He's right. You had our brother's child. That makes you family." Rebekah added in,

"I'm sorry I lost my cool and compelled you." Buffy amended, "I feel like I've got a handle on this now. A real handle on it."

"Good, we can't have you goin postal on the town folk of New Orleans, can we blondie?" Damon said from the door way, Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Alright, blue eyes, and what do you recommend the ultra powerful, baby-vamp do?" Damon smirked, Kol and him excahnged glances that weren't so merderous and then looked at Buffy.

"You learn to control your blood lust, and hey, we are going to the alcohol capitol of America, baby, Might as well drink, have fun, unwind, and let lose before the biggest spell of the last thousand years."

"Oh you're wrong there. Biggest spell of the last thousand years was when I activated all the Slayers." Willow said, Buffy now felt slightly overwhelmed.

"Alright, back up, give her some room." Katherine said sauntering up to them. She dropped a bag on the ground. "I come bearing gifts, B positive and O negative. And there is about a thousand dollars worth of bourbon in there." She said with a smirk, everyone now realized Buffy's uneasiness and had backed up a little. Buffy mouthed "thank you" at Katherine who nodded slyly at her.

"So... How are we gonna get there?" Buffy asked,

"Nik's private jet, of course." Rebekah said,

"Why doesn't it surprise me that he has one?" Buffy asked with a laugh,

"Probably because you've met Klaus?" Katherine suggested.

* * *

Derrigon sat at the head of the table and Buffy to his right. No other souls were there with her. It was just her and the god.

"There are no other souls here because this place is my home." He had told her, now they sat in silence as they ate probably some of the best food Buffy had ever had. It took everything in her not to moan at the flavors she was tasting. Derrigon noticed this and laughed. "Are you quite alright?" Buffy nodded and she felt her cheeks flush,

"Yeah, just, trying not to make a fool out of myself." She whispered, causing him to grin.

"No need, it is good to have a guest. Well, there are days where I get visits from my siblings but they don't make good company. You on the other hand," he said with a charming smile. Buffy felt her insides heat up under his heated look. She swallowed loudly and his smile widened.

"I-"

"Don't take it to heart, my dear." He said, his voice husky. Buffy couldn't help but take it to heart. He was what sex would like if it were a person. _He's so hot... Damn it Buffy, get yourself together!_ Her conscience scolded.

"It's kind of hard not to..." Buffy said,

"Listen, time moves faster here. And I bet you are already beginning to feel the affects. I never know how many days actually pass here, but I do know that you have been gone for only one. So go, and rest." He winked at her and Buffy swore up and down that she would die then and there... Well... Yeah. She loved Klaus, but she had needs, needs the god could probably very well satisfy.

His smirk only deepened as thoughts moved through her head and her eyes widened.

"Or... Maybe you can take it to heart?" He stood from the table and walked over to her. "I won't be offended if you asked what is on your mind."

* * *

Buffy stepped off the jet first and looked out, there were cars waiting for them and Buffy was first in. They arrived on bourbon street and the air was charged with magic.

"How come she isn't burning?" Kol asked,

"Must be because I'm not like the vampires of this world." Buffy answered with a shrug. Willow nodded,

"I can feel energy on her... Nedrigal is a being of darkness... But the magic he used to create her type of vampirism... I have never felt something so pure." Willow said, Tara nodded and looked at Katherine who seemed bored.

"You know, this is what I don't get? Why would he make the strongest Slayer ever more strong?" She asked, looking out the window.

"I guess he thought the darkness would push the good part of me off a balcony." Buffy said, the car came to a stop in front of a bar. Buffy, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol walked in, telling the others to explore. Rebekah stilled in the doorway and her eyes widened.

"Is that..."

"Marcel," Elijah said.

"Who is Marcel?" Buffy whispered, but it was too late. All the vampires in the bar, and by all the vampires, I mean the entire bar, was looking at them. Especially at Buffy. One rushed her, but no one even saw her move and his head was on the ground. Her eyes had changed and her fangs had dropped.

"Well... What do we have here?" Marcel asked, he hadn't noticed the Original family yet, as all eyes were still on Buffy.

"A vampire who wants a drink," Buffy said cocking her head. She took a few deep breaths and her eyes changed back and her fangs disappeared.

"You're not a vampire, not one that I've ever seen."

"That's because she isn't. See, Marcellus, we are in New Orleans because we needed a place of mystical energy to preform a spell. One that would create a weapon strong enough to kill a god." He finally looked,

"Well, Elijah Mikaelson... Rebekah." He just glared at Kol before his gaze finally settled back on Buffy. "You got a name?"

"Yeah, you've probably heard it. Buffy Summers." All of the vampires still at the sound of her name. "See... I already could kill all of you single handedly before I was turned... Now?" She snapped her fingers and one of the vampires exploded. "Being like this just makes it a bit easier. Now... Willow told me that Witches haven't been allowed to practice magic here for the better part of a year now. We don't want any trouble, we just need to... Use, Lafayette Cemetery for a good three days. Is that too much to ask?"

"It will be if you kill one more of my guys," Marcel growled.

"How arrogant." Elijah observed, "Buffy could kill you and all your henchman before you could blink. Show some respect." Marcel growled,

"Alright, alright... No reason we can't be civil here. Look, stay, have a drink, just as long as you don't kill anymore of my guys we won't have a problem. My home, is your home."

"You act as though you rule the city, mate." Kol growled,

"That's because I do." Marcel said with a grin,

"I'm glad you changed your mind, Marcel." Elijah said, he felt uneasy.

On the other side of the French quarter, Katherine walked with Stefan and Faith.

"I need a drink." Katherine nodded her agreement and Stefan just groaned loudly.

"Or we can just get what Willow needs and get the hell out of here so I can leave Mystic Falls and never go back." Faith turned to Stefan,

"Who gave you a fun-ectomy?"

"That is what happens with Elena. She claims she's nothing like me, but I knew it was a matter of time before she played with the both of you. I think she made a mistake with choosing Damon though... You are so much hotter."

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Klaus asked as he stood in Adrianna's doorway. She nodded,

"I need to send you on a quest. It will be about two months before you return... You must travel across borders, to the east, there lays the Ruins of Draiil... The first elven settlement in all this world. There... You must gather water from the tree of life." Klaus nodded,

"And, if I may ask, what is so special about this water?"

"It is the one thing I have ever seen mortally wound Halforth... We are building a weapon, Klaus. One that should put him down for good... One that only Alex can wield... I am sorry this land has brought you such suffering... My hopes are to have you home in four months time... I am truly sorry." Klaus steeled his jaw and nodded before slamming her against a wall and crushing her windpipe.

"Let's make one thing clear. I lost my best friend, my son lost his mother. I will not lose him too... I want your highest trained soldiers watching him and Caroline while I am gone otherwise you will answer to me!" She nodded and he released his hand. "When do I depart?"

"Four days. It will give me enough time to meet the conditions you ask for and for your guide to get here. She is a highly trained soldier, from the lands beyond the mountains..."

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was kind of a rollercoaster... Yeesh, this was a hard chapter for me to write... Mostly... I kind of destroyed myself when I wrote Alex not understanding what was going on with Buffy after Halforth killed her.**_

 _ **Anyways, leave a review, let me know what you think!**_


End file.
